all went dark
by owlx
Summary: first sentinel story please r and r.Now complete!Yeeha!
1. Default Chapter

_**AND THEN ALL WAS DARK.**_

**The Sentinel**

PG- PG13for now Rlater chapters 

Not Betad

More about relationships and Blairs origins than about Jim's gifts.

Also mentions of Child abuse, prostitution and pornography but not explicitly.

M+M pairing Jim and Blair of course.If this is not for you STOP READING NOW.

First try at a Sentinel Fanfic so be gentle.R & R

The Sentinel belongs to Pet fly productions—Yadda yadda ya ya

Everyone knows the words, I am not wasting ink.

Denotes thoughts sentinel hearing

"All I am saying Chief is that maybe she still might feel a bit uncomfortable talking to you after all the chaos of the past month. After all that was why she decided to visit friends in California, so that she could process everything that occurred with the dissertation." Jim patiently explained to his anxious friend sitting next to him on the couch. This discussion had been going on for nearly an hour, ever since the phonecall Blair had received.

Come on chief, its Saturday afternoon I don't want to talk about the flaky Naomi. We have the whole weekend off I just want to relaxand to be alone with you

Blairs normally smiling face was still pulled in a deep frown. He couldn't deny that Jim's comments made complete sense, but his intuition was screaming that his mum was up to something. Something that he no doubt would end up paying for in the end.

"Okay that may explain Ann phoning to let us know that Naomi wasn't coming back here when planned. But what the hell is so urgent she had to go to Great Britain for gods sake?"

Jim thanked whatever deities above that caused phones to ring at just the right time.

For it gave him an excuse not to even try to answer Blairs question.

"Ellison…Hi Simon…What?…Yeah okay…about thirty minutes…Yeah okay, Bye."

"Okay translation is really needed here," Blair prodded in the face of Jim's stony silence.

"Uh!..Oh! Sorry Blair."

Oh crap he called me Blair. That is so not good.

Jim seemed to shake himself awake. "It seems that Simon has two visitors from Washington D.C. who want to see us."

**Emphasis on the us. Simon sounded well brassed off, and worried too**

"Feds…Oh man there goes our Saturday off. That really bites." Blair's disgust was clearly displayed over his normally angelic face.

Damnit I was looking forward to some downtime …just the two of us.

"What do they want with us…Hey Jim you still here?"

"Yeah Chief. Just thinking..don't say it," he warned with a dry chuckle seeing the infamous twinkle appear in those incomparable blue eyes.

"Who me?" Blair grinned as he stood to retrieve their respective jackets from the wall-hooks. "I like breathing to much man."

Jim couldn't help but return the grin as he took his jacket. "You are a pain in the ass Sandburg. You all ready?"

At Blair's nod they left.

"Hey Jim, thought you and Hairboy were off this weekend?" Detective Henri Brown questioned cheerfully upon their entrance into the Major Crimes Bullpen.

"Hi there H, so did we," Jim quickly answered before Sandburg and Brown got into their normal insulting banter about the Hairboy comment.

Everyone in the department, if not the precinct knew that Blairs curly auburn mane had been his pride and joy, and Jim admitted to himself that he really missed the long tresses.

For at present his roommate's hair sat in short random curls round his handsome face.

Blair had got his hair cut a week ago in preparation for his entry into the Academy in two weeks. It looked real good on him, but Jim really hoped that when he graduated he would grow it back to his normal length.

Jim's musings were cut short when the door to Captain Simon Banks office was thrown open and one very angry man exited. One look at his Captain's face told Jim that this was not the day too fool around. He looked at Blair who had obviously come to the same conclusion . They moved as one toward the imposing man.

"Sir?"

"In my office," came the cold and furious reply to Jim's quiet inquiry.

The partners entered together, both wondering what the hell was going on. It had to be very nasty going by Simons mood.

In front of Simons large desk sat two men in suits, the Feds.

Simon shut the door firmly, then returned to his chair before speaking.

"These are the Special agents from Washington DC…Special Agent Munro," he introduced the large, balding man on the left, "and Special Agent Selznick."

This man was of a sparser frame than his colleague was, which wouldn't be difficult as the other man was huge. But it was the tired blue eyes that caught your attention first. They may be tired but they gave the impression that they missed nothing.

"This is Detective James Ellison and Blair Sandburg. Soon to be Cadet Sandburg at our Police Academy." He continued as if to warn the men not to mess with Blair.

The statement surprised Blair, but he said nothing. Normally he would have shaken hands with the men, but today it didn't feel right.

The agents acknowledged Jim's presence but it was obvious their focus was completely on Blair.

Jim could hear his guide's heartbeat increase substantially under their silent scrutiny, and his Blessed Protector mode automatically kicked in on full.

"Alright polite necessities covered. Now what do you want?"

Simon managed to stifle a chuckle, if these guys thought Ellison would play easy, they were about to be educated. Diplomacy was just not in Elision's arsenal when dealing with Feds, and the fact that their interest was in Blair would just make him worse than normal.

He had tried to find out what their interest in the kid was, but they just wouldn't say. But his spidey sense was telling him it wasn't good.

That feeling grew worse when Agent Munro stood up. He was a large imposing figure, even in Simons's eyes, and he was no midget. It was obvious that he sought to intimidate the others in the room by his size. He stopped in front of Ellison. Jim didn't even blink, Sandburg however looked ready to faint.

"Detective Ellison our questions are for Mr Sandburg," the agent's low voice rumbled. "So if you and Captain Banks would excuse us."

He obviously expected Ellison to move out of his way and allow them to leave. Jim's expression didn't alter, it was totally blank. This Simon knew was not a good sign, by any means.

Then without any warning Jim simply turned opened the door and shepherded Blair out of the room before anyone could react.

The looks of utter disbelief and confusion on the agent's faces had Simon coughing to cover up his laughter. Thank God Ellison didn't deck him in here. It would have made a right mess.

"Detective Ellison what do you think you are doing?" Agent Selznick yelled from the doorway at the two men crossing the quiet bullpen. He hadn't been prepared for this reaction, and wasn't sure the best plan of action to pursue.

Jim turned to face the agent and replied in a quiet voice. "We are going home to enjoy the rest of our weekend off; probably catch a JAGs game, drink a couple of beers. Oh and then we will contact Mr Sandburgs lawyer to make an appointment. Then you and man-mountain there can deal with HIM…sir."

"That really isn't necessary, Mr Sandburg is not being accused of anything. We just need to ask him some questions." Selznick replied hurriedly hoping to salvage something out of this unexpected mess.

"Alone. I don't think so."

"Detective this doesn't concern you at all," Simon cringed at Munros statement.

Even Brown groaned, especially when he spotted that smileappearing on Elision's face. It wasn't a nice smile. Really it was basically a warning to all concerned to take cover cause Armageddon was about to hit Cascade.

Simon tensed wondering what the unpredictable Sentinel would do.

Then he released his breath upon seeing Blairs hand appear on Jim's tense shoulder.

Jim automatically focused his hearing on his Guides low voice. It was so low only he would pick it up.

"Easy big guy. Its okay…they are no threat. Come on man, calm down. Its okay, Ill deal with them."

Jim could sense the confidence rolling off his guide. Blair would face any situation for his Sentinel, even those that would normally knock ten years off his lifespan.

Blair walked calmly over to the agents, who now wore slightly smug expressions. Simon however was just waiting to see what this extraordinary man did next.

"Agents, I am willing to waive my right to have my lawyer present, in the hope of moving this process along…But only with the presence of Captain Banks and my partner. Take it or leave it?" he then about turned and walked back to his partner, his eyes alight with merriment and mischief.

Look at them they thought he'd caved in. My god they can't believe him, they saw this small bouncy weird character and thought they'd walk all over him- that he'd be a soft touch. My Blair will only bend so much, then you hit that core of pure steel. And when you do hit it you end up on your butt wondering what the hell just happened. Christ! He's done it to Simon and me. These Bozos don't stand a chance now he's on his game. Hope he doesn't mind the protective bit—I can't help it I like protecting him.

God I am so lucky. Look at him MY friend, MY blessed protector, MY sentinel—MY love.

"Very well Mr Sandburg if that is the only way in which we can move forward then we will agree to your stipulations," Selznick finally conceded after squabbling quietly with his partner about something.

"But before we begin I feel I must warn you that a lot of this is…personal."he announced as if this would change Sandburgs mind about the matter.

"Oh goody," Blair exclaimed with a bright smile as he moved toward Simons office once more. "Are you ready for some of my deep dark secrets Jim?"

"Thought I knew them all Chief." Jim quipped, even though he knew that it was a lie. Blair was very closed mouthed about his childhood and his time travelling with Naomi, but all the recent stuff the sentinel knew by heart.

Maybe I should protect the Feds…Nah! They can run home to DC. After the wolf plays with them

Jim entered the office at Blair's back, with a decidedly evil grin on his face.

"Firstly gentlemen I must stress that nothing that is discussed here today can leave this office," Munro stated once the door was shut tight.

"I think Ill take that under advisement," Jim replied coldly, and Simon nodded in agreement.

Blair just watched the two suits silently.

Something has them real worried. But what's that got to do with me?

Jim had shepherded him into a chair beside Simon, and had taken up sentry duty beside the filing cabinets. Effectively keeping the Feds physically away from Blair.

Selznick grimaced at Jim's reply, then took a deep breath.

"Have any of you ever heard of a man called Stuart Dean Clelland?" he asked the room in general.

Jim and Simon looked at each other blankly.

Blair squirmed in his chair before replying, "I have."

Selznick moved toward him in surprise, only to find his way blocked by Ellisons bulk. He moved quickly back noting the cold blue eyes full of …nothing.

"Where? Where did you hear it?"He demanded

Blair wished he hadn't spoken for some reason, but he had so now he had to reply.

"It was in one of the books the guys got me for going to the academy. He was this total sicko. He raped these women in the UK…there was never a definitive number, but they think about 20." He paused not because he didn't know the rest, but because he was hoping the agents would tell the others. It was just so sick

But no reprieve came as the agents stayed silent, so he continued in a quieter voice his tone strained.

"If he found out a child had been born … he would steal it… and torture it."

He stopped again shaking his head, after all he'd seen with Jim it still shook him how sick humans could be to each other.

Jim moved closer to his guide hearing his heartbeat rise rapidly. Blair looked up at him and smiled slightly knowing that Jim knew how this was affecting him, but he had to finish it.

"Anyway the UK police were closing in on him—breaking down his bought alibis and the victims fears for their future safety. But in the end he was killed by one of his own children."

Jim checked his instinctive move to touch his guide. He somehow didn't think the agents would react very well.

"It sounds to me like he deserved everything he got. But why'd the kid do it? If the police where moving in on him"he asked instead.

"I can't answer that, it didn't say." Blair replied as puzzled as Jim.

"She couldn't wait," Selznick announced, "He had taken another child…a baby boy just five months old. But this time he had taken the child from here."

"WAIT A MINITE!" Jim roared in total disbelief. "You are telling me he took a child out of the US and into the UK and noone challenge him?"

"Detective this was 1969, it couldn't happen now. This man was big money, he had the looks, intelligence and charm, and at that time noone was going to believe he was capable of this horror." Munro put in loudly, Jim just glared at the man.

"So what happened?" Simon asked both out of curiosity and the need to calm things down a bit.

"The baby's nine year old half sister was his guardian angel, sound sappy I know but it's the only way I can describe it. She killed Clelland, then phoned the police. When they arrived she was bathing the baby and was warming a bottle for him. She told the detective in charge of the case… a DCI Wateland, that her brother was special and that He meaning Clelland wasn't going to harm him or anyone ever again."

Selznick looked up from the file he was reading from, to find Ellison and Banks totally focused on him. But Sandburg had his head down, his face obscured.

He continued, "When a Woman Police officer tried to remove the child from her arms, the sister calmly broke her wrist and told the assembled officers that she would care for her brother until his mother arrived…noone else. She allowed Wateland to personally take them to the local hospital where she consented to having the baby checked out by the doctors there, but that was it. Arrangements were made for them to stay in the baby unit with a police escort until the mother came. In the file from the hospital the sister in charge states that she could not have done anymore for that child than the sister did."

Selznick took a sip of water from the glass he had on the desk, noone in the room moved or said anything.

"When the mother arrived she calmly handed the baby to her without a word. She kissed them both, then walked over to Wateland. In his report Wateland writes..she took my hand and said I'm ready now..He doesn't need me just now."

He stopped once again and looked at the two officers and Sandburg.

He couldn't read any of them, Ellison and Banks faces were indecipherable, and Sandburg's head was still down.

Jim had monitored the steady climb in Blairs heartbeat during the tale, but then again so had Simons. But for Sandburg to be silent and so still worried him.

Suddenly Sandburg spoke, clearly but with his head still down.

"Where is she now?"

"We don't know?" Munro replied coldly

"Don't play with me on this? I need to know." Blair insisted now glaring at the large agent.

Jim felt his heart stop at the sight of the unshed tears filling his partners beautiful eyes.

"Blair why do you need to know?" Simon asked gently sensing that the other man was vulnerable and in pain.

Blair answered Simons's question but his gaze never left his Sentinels.

"Because that baby was me Simon. Wasn't it Agent Selznick?"

"Yes Mr Sandburg, it was you," the agent confirmed quietly.

Jim knew that he needed to have time with Sandburg alone. Blair needed space to talk about this. Hell how am I going to get these two out of here?

He looked at Simon silently asking for his help and received it immediately.

Simon simply stood up and walked to the door. As he held it open, he glared at the two agents as if daring them to object to his next words.

"Agents Mr Sandburg needs some time."

The agents looked at each other and reluctantly complied.

When the door was once more shut and locked by Jim, he turned to find his guide shaking uncontrollably as the sobs he had been surpressing ripped through his body.

Ellison didn't have to consider anything, his guide needed him. He lifted the smaller man out of his chair and sat down with Blair now on his lap. Once there Blair burrowed into Jim's strong chest looking for a safe haven from his pain. He felt his Sentinels muscular arms surrounding him, holding him securely, and knew it was safe for him to let go his misery.

Jim always the quiet, reserved one had no idea what to say to Blair in the face of this horror. But for once his heart and soul were not consulting his head and the words flowed uncensored to soothe his guides pain.

"It's alright baby…that's it. Let it go…your safe now…I've got you…your safe in my arms…We'll get through this together…Its going to be okay…I've got you…I've got you…"

Slowly Blair's sobs subsided enough for him to actually listen to the words that his partner was saying, and more importantly how he was saying them,

Does he realise what he's saying? Could it be true? Maybe he just feels sorry for me. But …Jim doesn't say what he doesn't mean. We had our lesson in miscommunication, thanks to Alex. So he must mean it. Oh! God…

"Jim?" Blair finally croaked through his sniffles.

"Yeah babe I'm here."

"Jim,I…I love you too." Blair whispered the words, not because he was ashamed of them , but because he didn't think the commissioner would be too happy about tannoys on the rooftop.

Then Jim's continued silence started to unnerve him.

Oh God he's not saying anything, maybe I got it wrong…maybe I got it WAY wrong. Hearing what I wanted to hear.

"Jim, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

Blair will you please shut up and look at me." Jim interrupted his stuttering apology in a husky tone.

Blair reluctantly lifted his head, then after several deep breaths lifted his gaze to Jim's.

To his surprise he found not an angry Sentinel, but Jim with happy tears running silently down from sparkling pale blue eyes. Blair couldn't believe it, Jim loved him.

"Do you mean it Chief? Really mean it? Please be honest cause this changes everything. Because if you do it means forever." Jim's husky voice stated, his eyes totally focused on his beloved's face.

Blair felt a smile breakthrough, "Forever…is that all? I wanted more and yes, I do really mean it."

Jim returned the smile, then softly kissed the lips that had tempted him for years.

"How about for this lifetime and the ones to come?" he whispered in a break between kisses.

Blair cuddled back into Jim's warm body and answered contentedly, " Sound good to me."

After a few quiet moments Blair sat up again troubled.

"Jim I am so mixed up. I'm deliriously happy about us, don't ever think I'm not. But I'm sad too, and really angry. I think I'm going nuts, and I don't have enough hair to pull either."

"You are not going nuts, sweetheart. You have had one hell of a morning, your reactions are normal. But I told you WE will work through this together, so I want you to rest for a little while longer." Jim assured him, removing Blair's hands from his now short hair.

Blair smiled at his love and for once did as he was told.

"Okay…Jim I could really get used to this."

"Good, that makes two of us…now try and relax and rest that brain of yours. I've got you."

"Jim I really cant understand any of this. Why are the Feds bringing up all this ancient history now? I mean, why not when the checks were done before I was accepted to the academy?" Blair questioned after a short but peaceful interlude.

"I just don't get where the Feds fit into this. Can you hear what they're up to?"

Jim smiled down at his partner then focused his hearing looking for the two agents. He moved his sense through the bullpen discarding all the everyday noises one-by-one, until he found what he wanted.

"Ellison is not going to let us walk out of here with Sandburg without a fight," Selznick was saying while munching on some thing crunchy.

"A vague threat of suspension will soon make him back off,"sneered Munro. "All these locals are the same."

"I don't know…have you read his record. That could backfire on us bigtime."

"Jim…Jim come back to me."

"Its okay Blair…I'm back," Jim answered surprised to find his partner standing beside him now.

Blair replied to his silent question, "I think Simon is at the door and I didn't…" his voice trailed away as he realised he wasn't really sure of what he wanted to say.

"Its okay babe," Jim reassured him as he stood up and reopened the office door.

Simon was very pleased to see the kid more in control, though he knew that it would be a long time before he would process everything to his satisfaction.

"So have we decided what these bastards are really here for?" he enquired softly as he once again sat down behind his desk.

"Obviously something has occurred that makes Blair having this information necessary. But apart from that I got zip." Jim replied not at all happy with his own answer.

"Okay Sandburg this is your call, how do you want to deal with this? Do you want to call it quits until tomorrow or continue," Simon asked the dishevelled young man, putting Sandburgs wishes above his own curiosity.

Blair shook his head and grimaced, "I think I need to continue with this Simon. You know what I'm like…the not knowing will just drive me crazy. I need to know the facts…not that the Feds will give me 100 of the true facts anyway." He said with a lopsided grin.

Simon had to smile back at the comment. Simon and Blair had had to deal with the Feds penchant for secrets when Jim had been kidnapped, so he knew the kid wasn't to impressed by them or their actions.

"Too true Blair. Too true."

"But before anything else happens I need to go visit the men's room," he stated as he stood up from his chair. Ellison made a move to follow him.

"Jim Ill be fine really. Back in a minute."

Jim nodded silently and watched him cross the bullpen. But as soon as he was out of sight he turned to Henri Brown.

"Hey H! Baby-sit the kid will ya. I don't want those suits near him."

"Sure man. No worries." H answered as he made to follow Blair.

Jim closed the office door and threw himself into the vacant chair.

"Was that really necessary? You know the kid will spit teeth."Simon stated with a smirk.

"Simon they want to take him somewhere on his own. And that hulk, Munro seems to think that a threat of suspension will make me back off. So yeah I think its worth Blair being irritated." Jim replied in a tired voice.

At Simons raised eyebrow he owned up.

"I listened in on their conversation in the break room."

Simon was not at all happy with what he was hearing, and obviously neither was Jim.

But there was something else here.

Yes, Jim was protective of Sandburg; afterall the kid had saved his life and his sanity. But he had never heard that particular tone in Ellisons voice or seen that tightly held look in those pale eyes.

Jim Ellison, ex-ranger, macho/badass cop, Sentinel was panicking. Badly.

"Jim is there something else I should be aware of?" he asked softly. Maybe Blair had given him some more information that had freaked him out. But somehow he didn't think so.

Jim stared at his captain. His captain who was also his friend and took a very deep breath. There was no way he could lie to him; they had been through too much for him to do that.

"Should know, Probably. Want to know, I doubt it." He finally stated warily watching his friend. "I love him Simon."

Simon took a deep deep breath and quietly asked, "Does he know?"

Jim nodded his head and smiled the brightest smile that his friend had ever seen. Not even the JAGs winning the championship had brought this light to Jim Ellison's normally stoic face.

"He does now. And the incredible thing about it is, he loves me back."

Simons's face was sombre as he stood and walked slowly toward his friend, until he was standing right infront of a now standing Ellison.

"Well I guess there are only two things that I have to say to that…One…What the hell took you so bloody long?" Simon let loose a loud chuckle at the astonishment on Ellison's face before he continued. "And two…Don't screw this up Jim, or you'll answer to Joel and me. Seriously my friend this is right. Congratulations." He declared happily shaking his dumbfounded friend's hand.

"Thanks Simon, but did you have to freak me out completely?"

"Payback my friend," the tall captain smirked in reply.

Jim nodded realising that he probably did have some payback waiting.

"Don't freak out the kid though, I don't think he's up to it today."

Simons face grew thoughtful, "How is he really?"

Jim noted the word really glad that Simon knew Blair well enough to know that what you saw, wasn't always the complete truth. Blair was an expert at hiding his demons beneath a smile or grin.

"Confused, hurt and blisteringly angry. Simon if he blows at those chumps they are on their own. I am not getting in his way."

Jim cocked his head slightly, "He's back, and so are they."

A sharp knock preceded Sandburg's entry into the office with two sullen agents trailing behind. He stared straight at his partner as he quipped, "Thanks for the babysitter Dad."

Ellison tried to look innocent, but knew the kid wasn't having it.

Simon was having trouble stifling the grin at the frustrated countenances of the agents, who obviously hadn't been able to shake Brown

Oh well, here comes round two. Ding Ding.

"So why are you bringing up all this ancient history now? What has occurred to make Blair knowing necessary?" Simon fired at the two agents as soon as their butts hit the seats once more.

Jim and Blair just sat back and watched Simon take point, they both knew that behind the three-piece suit façade lay one hard-assed cop. Not someone you wanted to piss off.

The agents looked slightly put off their game; probably believing Ellison would be the one firing questions. Selznick looked at his partner who reluctantly nodded.

Agent Selznick removed another folder from the beat up case at his feet, then began to pace as he continued with his twisted tale.

"On the night that Clelland…died. Three other children were found on the premises in different rooms."

"Oh my God!" Blair exclaimed feeling as if some one had just sucker punched him in the gut. His head swam as he tried to get a breath

my chest hurts, I can't breathe. Calm down Blair, just breathe. Oh help.

Jim turned in his seat as he registered his guide's problems. He laid his hands firmly on his shoulders as he softly instructed, "Breathe chief, breathe deep…use the mantra…that's it…again."

Simon smile to himself.

so Ellison does listen to the kid

Munro looked on in total amazement and disgust, then turned to his partner. But neither made a comment.

Blairs colour slowly returned to near normal. He was for now in control of his breathing…and his turbulent emotions. He opened his eyes, knowing that his sentinel would be there. He looked into those ice-blue eyes hiding nothing from him. There would be no point Jim read him too well.

At his slight nod, Jim reluctantly removed his grip from his shoulders, and turned back round.

Blair felt the loss of contact.

"Sorry, you caught me unawares with that. Please continue," he muttered in Selznick's general direction.

Special Agent Wally Selznick really looked at this young man who sat before him. This young man whose whole world he had just ripped apart. He had to admit if only to himself, that the kid had surprised him. Not something that was easy to do.

Obviously having Ellison and Banks present was helping him stay calm, but the kid was strong in his own right. But would he be strong enough for the rest.

He felt compelled to ask, "Are you sure you want to continue Mr Sandburg?"

He saw the dirty look Munro threw at him, but the kid deserved respect.

Blair locked eyes with the federal agent and slowly nodded his head as he quietly replied, "Yeah, I would like to get this over with Agent Selznick. Thank you though."

Selznick nodded then continued once more.

"When the house was searched they found a five-year old male and twin eighteen month old twins; one male one female. Nobody claimed any of them. Eventually the twins were adopted, but the boy…" Selznick stopped once again. His face frozen in disgust as he once again remembered the horror the small child had suffered.

"What happened to the boy?" Jim asked.

Selznick shook his head, took a deep breath then began again.

"Medical examinations found that due to the severity of the injuries inflicted on the child that…that he would be confined to a wheelchair all his life. Basically he was brought up in institutions. The babies didn't escape untouched either. Both children were found to have acid-burns and puncture marks all over their bodies." He concluded trying to remain objective, and failing miserably.

Jim turned slightly in his seat and took in his partner's face as he tried to process the vile information they had just received.

Shit! This type of thing makes me sick and I'm trained, supposed to be, to deal with this. But Blair isn't. Okay try to remain objective here Ellison. Blair has siblings…from a deranged sick bad. But that still doesn't explain the Feds involvement and Why now?

Blair read the silent question in Jim's eyes and answered it with a nod. He was too confused and angry to ask any logical questions right now.

Let Jim handle it. His way.

"So why are you here now?" Jim demanded in a tone that clearly stated Bullshit me and you die, slowly and painfully.

Munro took over, with a nasty glare at Jim.

"Two months ago the other children started to receive phonecalls, text messages and e-mails with photographs attached. The calls were distorted voices chanting Clelland name, the texts and e-mails gave graphic information about the case that had never been in the public domain. They all made reports about these incidents to various police divisions in and around the London area. Where they all live and/or work.

These reports were made separately of course because they don't know each other."

Munro halted and drank some water, while trying to figure out what the locals were thinking. They had not reacted at all in the way he had supposed they would. But it didn't matter if they didn't play ball they'd just go over their heads.

"Then photographs of them as children started to arrive by post. But , we are assuming, the breaking point must have come when the picture of them all with Clelland arrived. They must have freaked!" the large man concluded emotionlessly.

Selznick intervened quickly seeing the fire of anger starting to catch in Sandburg's expressive eyes.

"The police had by this time found the link between the reports. When detectives visited the various residences they found them empty, no people no clothes. They then checked with their Businesses and found that all appointments had been totally cancelled for the next month. Following that, interviews were conducted with friends, colleagues and lovers. Everyone told the same story, the group had left for Seattle.Together. They entered into the US on the same day on the same flight.

The airport CCTV showed them being picked up as a group, but we couldn't get a picture of the man picking them up. He seemed to be aware of the cameras and avoided being identified." He concluded.

Simon sat up straight in his chair and bristled with dislike as he stated , "Well Blair has certainly not received any of this crap. If he had **our** unit would most definitely be aware of it…and dealt with it."

Blair felt the warmth from Simons declaration settle in his heart. One little word made all the difference,OUR.

Jim smiled at Simon's words knowing how they would affect his guide. They had come along way since Simon considered Blair to be some hippie wastrel. Now he was nearly as protective of Blair as he was of Darryl.

Hell! With Simon and Joel as substitute Dads I better get my act together. Cause if I don't treat Blair good they are liable to disembowel me…slowly.

Jim tuned back into the conversation in the office, just as Munro stood up and angrily declared, "…cant do that Captain."

Simon stood up slowly and answered the blustering agent.

"WATCH ME! Blair is part of this unit and WE look out for our own," he sneered.

"So unless I start to hear and see some relevant information sharing about why you're here and how it relates to Blair, you can just assume this meeting is over. But before you leave this office know that I will personally have him out of this building and hidden within seconds and I will make damn sure NO ONE finds him. Are we clear on this Agents?"

Simon in all his fiery glory didn't happen to often. But boy when the volcano blew only an idiot would oppose him.

"Captain please try to be reasonable…" Selznick implored.

"Reasonable…you sail in here flashing your little federal id's, pussyfoot about, and all the time you knew that there was a danger to one of my people. I think I'm being very reasonable in not kicking your asses."

"We don't know that Mr Sandburg is in any danger," Munro Insisted.

"Bullshit. Why make the journey from DC then?" Jim calmly asked.

Or at least he sounded calm, on the inside he was fighting the primal urge to pummel this pair of idiots into the ground. He needed all the available information to protect his mate, but he was nearing his limits of restraint

While Jim had been restraining his Jaguar side, Blair had been observing the agents. He watched the silent conversation that ran between them and had come to a conclusion. Something else was about to explode at their feet.

The more he watched them and thought about possible scenarios, the more he started to fidget.

Simon and Jim exchanged relieved smiles at this, a still Sandburg was not a normal Sandburg. They both sat silent waiting to see what was bubbling with Blair. They didn't have to wait long.

"Look man; you dragged us into this,"he finally exploded. "You don't want to share your information with us, FINE. Go back to DC. We will investigate this on our own, and make no mistake we are damn good at what we do." Sandburg snapped at the two agents

Jim had to stop himself from cheering out loud his Blair was on his way back.

The two federal agents sat stunned by this outburst. Munro continued to scowl at Jim as if he were to blame for Blair's comments. They had expected this hippie child/ cop-wannabe to do as they instructed- without question. Now they had two hard-assed cops and one pissed off gonna-be cop to deal with.

Finally Munro stood up and walked over to the large windows overlooking the street below.

"Six days ago a package was couriered to our boss, the director himself. We haven't been told the full contents of it, but what ever it contained had some big people running about like headless chickens," he reluctantly spoke each word.

"We were brought in, given a file and a letter, instructed not to discuss this with anyone in the bureau and that any resources we wanted, were ours."

"Sounds like your Director is scared of something," Jim mused.

"That's what we thought originally," Munro continued turning away from the sights outside. "Then four days ago we were escorted up to the top floor. The director told us that he had a debt to someone, a debt that could never be repaid, but that doing as the letter instructed would be a fair downpayment. While he was talking he was unconsciously fingering a family portrait on his desk."

"So this debt has something to do with his family, not the FBI," Simon announced.

"Yeah, that's the conclusion we came to. So we did some background research," answered Selznick. "The director's father is some industrial big shot, major money. His father in law isn't short of a buck either. Anyhow, five years ago the directors two daughters were forcibly removed from a mall. No ransom was ever received, no contact whatsoever was made. Everyone was brought in on this, but nothing was found. After three days of nothing it looks like kidnapping without motive, political or financial and hope is running out fast. At 2000hours the directors younger brother receives a call on his cellphone in LA telling him were to pick the girls up. Hell he even gets to talk to them. Within fifteen minutes of his call to his brother that area was saturated, there is a tight cordon around the area and the girls are safe in a local hospital."

"Wait a minute are you saying they were just set free?" Jim's tone reflected the disbelief of all.

"The file originally ended there. But at a later date one entry was added. It states that on the date the girls were found, three people were charged and later convicted for the kidnapping. On information coming from the director."

"That makes no sense…"

"Yes it does Simon," interrupted Blair. His eyes were now bright again, as normal. His hands were gesturing madly, as normal. Sandburg was back.

"Enlighten us Chief," Jim said with an almighty grin, so pleased to see the energy once more whizzing around his partner.

Blair stood and immediately began to bounce around the room as he declared to the world his thoughts.

"Right the girls are taken…transported somewhere…The official agencies don't find them, but someone does…that someone then rescues them…phones the brother…leaves information on the kidnappers that the girls have only to give to their father…and disappears. Wshk!gone."

Jim really smiled seeing the FBI trying to keep up with his guide thoughts.

"OK so far chief. But why? Why would any one go to that kind of trouble for a stranger?

Blair stopped pacing as the proverbial lightbulb went off, and shone so brightly.

"Five years ago your director would have been on the fast track. Yes?"

Munro mearly grunted confirmation, but Selznick smiled as he replied, "Oh yeah definitely one of the Golden boys."

"So even if he never reached the directors chair it was a safe bet that he was destined to have clout…and resources at his disposal. But resources to do what with?" Jim reasoned out loud beginning to see where Blair was leading them.

God I love him so much, please don't let anything happen to him. We've just found each other, I don't think I could bare to loose him now.

Blair beautiful smile flashed again as he answered his partner confidently.

"Resources and power to protect the family. I'm willing to bet that the director isn't the only one to owe a debt."

He paused and walked back to stand right in front of his sentinel before he said quietly, "Remember what she said Jim."

"What who said?" Simon queried a little lost.

Definitely the Sandburg Zone.

But no one answered him, as Jim answered his guide.

"He doesn't need me JUST NOW." His face shone as he came to the same answer Blair had.

"She's been preparing all this time…Just in case we needed her. And now the others have already found out that she will do whatever she deems necessary for us all to survive. It all fits Jim. The others are with her…the others are with my sister."Blairs tone changed on his last phrase, divulging to those that knew him that having the right to call anyone sister was a very big deal to him.

Selznick's attitude toward Sandburg had been slowly altering as the meeting had proceeded. Munro however hadn't cottoned on to the type of man Sandburg really was and the best way to deal with him. He still saw a young man with hippie beads,an earring and ripped jeans.

He stood up and announced, "Whoever is behind their disappearances doesn't really have any relevance to you. You wanted the information, we have provided it, now we need to get Mr Sandburg out of Cascade and into Federal protection."

Before anyone else could react to the agent's words, Sandburg turned to face the giant agent, smiled and walked calmly out of the office.

With a wildly grinning Sentinel close on his heels.

WooHoo my Blair is back.

"Captain Banks I insist that you get them back in here now," Munro yelled knowing that shouting at Ellison would be a waste of time and energy.

Simon opened his desk drawer and removed a cigar, one of his favourite brands, and lit it before answering the agents with huge grin.

"Well gentlemen…one- they are off duty, they can do as they please.

Two- they aren't fugitives, so you can't touch them.

Three- there is no way in hell Sandburg will leave Cascade if he d doesn't want to. Believe me its been tried before."

Well it was true if you inserted Jim for Cascade. the absolute truth.

"But how are we supposed to protect Sandburg if he wont cooperate. I would have thought that as a future cadet he would…"

"What fit in with your ideas on his safety Agent Munro?" Simo0n interrupted snidely.

"Well yes…we do have his best interest at heart." The agent blustered.

"I seriously doubt that, and more to the point I would have to say so does Blair. You see he has knowledge of how you work—Ben Chavez—Yuri, ring a bell agents." Simon happily puffed as he watched the dismay and anger on Munros face grow with each word.

"Now Gentlemen if you will excuse me, I have a unit to run," he dismissed them as he looked down at the papers in front of him.

"But what about Sandburg?"

Simon didn't even look up as he answered, "Well Agent Selznick I would guess that by now he is as safe as he could possibly get."

Selznick and Munro continued to stare at the bent head of the Captain, but on being completely ignored they stomped out of the office and through the bullpen, all the while muttering to themselves.

Simon raised his head as soon as they were gone, his handsome features betrayed the concern he felt for Blair…and for Jim. There was no doubt in his mind that if anything untoward happen to that kid his friend wouldn't last the day. But then again neither would the one who had hurt Blair.

This thought had him reaching for the phone and quickly dialling a familiar number.

"Joel Simon…no I don't need you to come in, but I do need to talk to you urgently…no ,not on the phone…okay Ill be at your place in about…35minites..okay see you then."

Sod the Feds they only ever gave out half-truths, if you were lucky.

He wasn't having those bds putting Blair in danger to serve their own aims. For all he knew they could be setting Blair up as bait…but for who the sister or the photo sender?

He quickly closed the files and locked them away. He stood and retrieved his overcoat and exited his office.

"Brown…I can be found in an emergency at Joel's….or if it's really bad call me on my cell," he barked as he strode through the bullpen into the corridor outside.

"YesSir," H replied to thin air.

He sat back in his chair not even thinking about his mountains of paperwork.

What the hell is going on in here today? Blair looked like hell, even though he tried to put on a smiley face. Jim looked like he was ready to kill someone….very painfully. The Feds stomp out of here. Now Simon disappears to Joel's . Something nasty is brewing…something that triggers Jim's kill protocol normally means some kind of threat to Blair.

An image of Hairboys lifeless body lying on the grass beside the fountain sent chills running through his whole body and had his hand reaching for the phone.

After a few rings a familiar voice reluctantly answered.

"Hey Rafe its H…Yeah I know its your day off…Rafe will you shut up a minute…Okay man I'm sorry for yelling, but something is definitely bubbling here…I don't know yet…Rafe!..RAFE!..you know that certain look one of our colleagues gets, you know the one that makes tough guys weep, vomit or run like hell…Exactly…okay Ill see you in a bit."

Simon thought over everything that he had learned today as he drove to Joel's. There were gaps in their information, and lack of information could get you killed.

Why did the siblings come to Seattle? How and Where were they staying that was so hidden that the Feds couldn't find them? What were there names, where they still using them? Was Blair right about his half-sister being behind the Feds involvement and why?

His turbulent thoughts were called to a halt as his cell rang.

"Banks."

"Captain Banks there are files and computer discs under your passenger seat that will answer the many questions that I'm sure you have. Do not try to trace this call, you won't be successful and your time could be much better spent."

"Wait please," Simon implored sensing that the female voice had said what it had planned to.

"What is it?" the clear, cultured voice asked reluctantly after a moment's silence.

"Are Blair and the others in danger?"

"The others , plus Blairs mum are safe. I couldn't get to Blair with out Ellison being hurt. He would never have forgiven me for that."she explained.

Simon had to agree.

"Is this about you or them?"

"Read the files…Is he okay?"

Simon heard the surpressed emotion and answered truthfully, "it's been one hell of a day, but Jim will watch out for him. Why did you bring the Feds in?"

"I didn't think you or Ellison would believe me if I just turned up in Major Crimes. Although I didn't count on the Feds being used by the Company to find me." Her voice conveying her anger at this lapse.

"Are you in trouble?" That all the kid needs

He heard a soft laugh before she said, "Permanently, but I'm not a criminal. I'm not wanted for any crime anywhere.

Simon relaxed a little, "I'm glad I don't think the kid could have handled anymore today."

"Thank you for caring about him. May…may I ask a favour?"

Simon could tell from her tone that this woman didn't ask for favours lightly. That meant for her to ask it must be important to her.

"Sure no harm in asking"

"Would you …could you tell Blair that I'm sorry it came to this. And for what its worth …he has my blessing. I hope that he will be very happy with his Sentinel."

Simon felt as if some one had just sucker punched him.

"How do…?"

"Goodbye for now, Captain Banks." She interrupted.

"Wait!" only silence greeted his plea.

curiouser and curiouser said Alice.

Joel opened the door to his home just as Simon shut down the engine to his car. He watched as his captain and good friend lifted something off the car-floor before clambering out.

"What's going on Simon? You look like crap," Joel stated ushering his guest into the casy living room.

Simon sank into the inviting sofa, his body sighing in relief and pleasure.

"After you hear what I have to tell you I doubt you'll be lookin any better than me." He informed the still standing man.

"In that case Ill go get some coffee for us. Its sounds like Ill need it," the big man said moving toward the kitchen.

"Too true my friend. I need to phone Jim."

"You know where it is…Simon is this about Blair?" Joel questioned not knowing why.

Simon looked at his friend and slowly nodded, "Yeah it is." Then began dialling yet another familiar number.

"Ellison…Hi Simon…Simon I don't think that a very good idea…what do you mean?…wait a sec."

Jim looked down at his partner, guide, best friend, and now his forever love and found Blairs eternally curious eyes already asking questions.

"Simon has some new information and wants us to go to Joel's. But it's up to you?"

Blair nodded once, and then lay his head back down on his Sentinel's strong chest. Jim returned to Simon on the phone, while slowly caressing Blairs tense neck with his free hand.

"Simon, we will be over shortly…okay…bye."

He switched off the phone and threw it onto the adjacent sofa.

It had been oneof a day and it seemed it wasn't over yet.

When they had left the bullpen they had only gone down to the floor below and put in a request for any and every file on Clelland to be sent to Captain Simon Banks Urgently. The3n they returned back up the stairs in time for Jim to hear the tail end of Simons dismissal of the Feds. He then focused in on their low mutterings as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

Well we've got two of our men watching Ellisons truck in the garage and two out front off 852 Prospect Avenue." Munro stated.

"You are on very thin ice Joe. If Ellison finds out he'll create such a stink. After he slowly kills you." Selznick said trying to make his bull-headed colleague change his mind.

"Look Wally, if Banks wont play ball. We will just have to go over his head. I'm not having some hippie wild-child screw this up for me. This could be a major feather in our cap." Munro hissed back.

"Just tell me you didn't tap his phone or bug his house?"

"Didn't have time…" Muro said sounding disappointed about that as they entered the elevator car.

Jim smiled and Blair cringed, there was such malicious intent in that smile, he was truly glad it wasn't aimed at him.

They sat on the stairs as Jim brought Blair up to speed on the machinations of the Federal agents. Then they calmly walked out of the main door of the precinct and caught a taxi, which dropped them off at the corner before their home. They entered the building through the back entrance and where soon ensconced in their own place.

As soon as their door was closed and locked Blairs hold on his emotions began to falter.


	2. chapter two

And then all was dark : 2 

Blair felt himself start to shake violently and getting the required intake of oxygen seemed beyond him at this point in time.

Jim took one look and ushered him gently to the sofa. Once there he wrapped his guide in the afghan rug from the back of the sofa and lay down with him. He softly whispered nonsense word that only lovers know, imparting how much he meant to him, that this was forever and that he was now safe in his Sentinels arms.

But is he safe? Maybe I should have let him go with the Feds. Maybe I'm just being selfish, because I don't want to be parted from him…damnit! NO he's my guide, my love Ill protect him…or die trying.

Slowly Blares shaking stopped and his breathing returned to normal for the permantely rushed man.

"Jim,"he hoarsely whispered, "Why didn't she tell me?"

There was no doubt in Jim's mind who the she was. One Naomi Sandburg.

"I can't answer that Blair, only Naomi can…But if I had to guess, I think she probably wanted to forget. And since Clelland was dead she didn't have to tell you the horrid tale." Jim put forward his thoughts quietly and calmly hoping to calm his love. He tightened his hold on him to unconsciously trying to shield him from this darkness.

"Maybe…but why keep me atall, man…I must have been a constant reminder…OH God!"

Jim tightened his hold once more as he felt the younger man try to pull away.

"Okay that's enough," he stated firmly, "One: Naomi loves you…really loves you. There are manythings that your mother and I disagree on. But on this we are together. WE BOTH LOVE YOU. Two: No one would have, could have MADE Naomi keep you if she didn't want to, and three: stop trying to run away from me. You know Ill just follow."

At this Blair looked up into Jim's eyes, his expression full of fear, guilt and uncertainty.

Jim had to smile as he said, "I know how that convoluted brain of yours works, which is a really scary thought. So lets get this said once and for all time. We are in this TOGETHER…the two of us…got it?"

To which Blair grinned back and replied, "Got it."

Then returned his head to his loves chest and listened to the soothing sound of his Sentinels heartbeat.

And that is where Simons phone call found them moments later.

Jim was in the kitchen grabbing bottles of water out of the fridge while Blair washed his face and generally freshened up, when he heard them.

what the hell are they doing here?

"Blair we have visitors,"he yelled as he made his way to the door.

He waited till they knocked before pulling the door wide enough to reveal their guests.

Connor looked extremely angry and worried as she strode past Jim before he could utter a single word.

Rafe and Brown looked at each other and wondered wether it had been such a good idea to let the Australian spitfire in on their concerns. Lord knew that Ellison and Connor had had some humdingers of arguments since the female inspector had arrived in Cascade.

Connor turned and faced the now irate detective and without preamble demanded, "What's wrong with Sandy.and don't bullshit me?"

Rafe cringed waiting to see that infamous Ellison temper explode in the Aussie beauties face. But he and Brown were amazed to see Ji9m about turn and walk over to the sofa and throw himself down on it.

They entered the loft properly and closed the door behind them.

"I'm fine Megan," Blair interjected softly exiting the bathroom, "Honest, I'm okay."

He tried too smile at his friend but his face just wasn't co-operating.

Megan took a long hard look at him then softly said, "Sandy its pretty obvious to everyone in this room that that is most definitely one of your famous obfuscation's."

Blairs head bowed.

Megan moved toward her tired friend and put her hands on his slumped shoulders as she continued.

"Look Sandy, I don't know what's going on. And that's okay if that's the way you want it. I just want to make sure you know that you don't have to go through whatever it is alone, you or Jim. We are here if you need us, alright?" She squeezed his shoulders as she repeated, "Alright?"

For once Jim looked at Connor with thanks and total approval. They had had some almighty blowouts, but here she was with Rafe and H braving the lion's den to help her friend…maybe even friends.

Jim looked at the other two cops standing near the table. This was Rafes day off too, what beauty had he left sulking to be here, and H had just finished his shift.

Blair finally lifted his head again and looked at Megan, he tried again to smile but it came out false. He was too tired to fool anyone never mind a room full of detectives.

Megan pulled him in for a hug. She just couldn't bare to see Blair hurt. He had become her best friend and confidante in the short time she had been in Cascade. Blair hugged her right back wondering how he had ever got on without these amazing friends.

"Chief we really do need to get going," Jim's steady voice intervened. Blair felt himself calm down, felt the smothering anxiety lift slightly at his partners soft tones. He looked over into his mates pale blue eyes and saw his future. His past was gone. But his present and future rested in the secure and loving grasp of his Sentinel.

"Yeah! I'm ready. Listen guys thanks. I really do appreciate this," he declared moving out of Megan's embrace.

"No thanks are necessary. Sometimes I think you forget that you are part of this weird little family of ours." Brian Rafe said quietly but with a determined core, as if waiting for Blair to demure.

Not this time, Blair just smiled softly and said, "Thanks man. It is truly appreciated."

Blair felt rather overwhelmed by this show of solidarity. Until Jim he really hadn't had friends merely acquaintances. Now here he was surrounded by the best of friends you could ask for, each as loyal and courageous as the next.

He also knew that they were not going to let this go, their personalities just wouldn't allow it. Much as he really didn't want them involved, he knew they would just snoop and dig on their own time and that might just put them in even more danger.

"Look I know you all want answers, so I suggest you go to Joel's. Simon is already there, and he can bring you up to date without the emotional outbursts from me," he quipped trying to make light.

Jim nodded his approval, at last Blair was learning he didn't have to do every little damn thing himself. That it was okay to ask for help. It was a legacy from his nomadic childhood he was sure, his quest for total independence, so that noone could ever let him down.

He still hadn't shaken whatever demons lay in his past, maybe he never would. But now he would be there for him when they dared to show their ugly mugs.

"Right, you make your way over to Joel's. Rafe do you happen to know who's in charge of the garage today?"

Rafe looked at Jim puzzled as he answered, "Yeah its big Abe. Why?"

"There are two unauthorised Feds sitting on my truck," Jim replied with an unholy grin, "and two more parked out front."

"Oh boy, Ill give Abe the heads up. He really hates the Feds man."

"Can I have the two outside? I've never rousted a special agent before," Megan begged with a really evil smile.

"ROUSTED? Forget it I don't want to know. Just don't get yourself arrested Connor, okay."

"Oh Jim that almost sounded like you cared."

"Right Megan leave Hairboy alone or I get the Feds," H intervened before Ellison and Connor could start yet again. He winked at Blair and was rewarded with a real smile this time. A little one, but real none the less.

No velvet gloves needed for our boy. No sir, our kid has come through some meg-stuff and walked out with that famous bounce intact. He just needs to be reminded now and again that he's not alone anymore.

Megan pulled a face but complied.

When they had departed silence reigned once more in the loft as Jim clasped Blairs warm body to him

"Should we phone Joel and warn him?"Blair enquired after a few moments.

"Nah! Don't think either of them will be that surprised to see them. You see my little guppy you wriggled your way into their lives too. Just as you did mine, except in my case you took over my heart and soul too."

Blair lifted his head amazed to hear his normally taciturn partner voice his feelings so articulately, so beautifully. He lifted his hands up to Jim's head and pulled that beloved face to his.

"I love you James Ellison. Please never leave me."he whispered against his lips before covering them with his own.

Everything vanished: Blairs past, Jim's Sentinel powers, all the decisions they had to make about being together, all of it was just gone.

Only they remained, bound together by their love.

Every movement of tongue, lips and hands increased their need to express that love. Every sigh and moan was memorised for posterity. Only their bodies desperate need for oxygen forced them to reluctantly to call a halt.

Jim opened his eyes slowly, savouring each second again in his memory. When he looked down into his lover's face he had to forcibly restrain himself from scooping him up and taking him upstairs…and never coming down again.

"Blair…sweetheart…open your eyes," he whispered brokenly. As Blair complied he stated in a stronger tone, "I love you too Blair Sandburg. And I told you this is for this life and as many more as we can get. Now lets go before we never leave."

"Nice thought, but your right lets go. I'm curious to find out what Simons found. What?" he questioned sharply noticing the grimace on his partner's face.

"Simon and Joel in the same room is suddenly a very scary thought," he explained.

Blair couldn't contain his laughter, "What are you talking about Jim?"

"You can laugh. It's not your ass that will get kicked round the precinct if we have an argument," Jim moaned.

Blair laughed even harder. Who would have thought five years ago that this would be his life, certainly not him.

"Lets go lover. Ill protect you."

By the time they had reached Joel's they knew that Simon would have brought the others up to date with what had happened.

On opening his front door Joel took one look at Blair and pulled him into a fierce hug.

Blair smiled and returned the embrace. The big cop and him had stuck up an odd, but loyal friendship.

They spent quite a bit of time together off duty talking about everything and nothing. And now that Joel taking courses at the college in his spare time, Blair could pass on some of his tips that he had picked up.

It was common knowledge that Simons current girlfriend, on Ms Andrea Borne had offered to help Joel study at Rainer as she had high-up friends there. Joel had stared at the woman as if she had Broccoli stuck between her teeth and replied emphatically, "After the way they treated the kid. No. Thank. You." And walked out leaving an embarrassed Simon and a stunned Ms Borne.

As Joel released Blair and allowed Jim to enter the sentinel heard the older man quietly say, "You treat him right Ellison."

Blair turned round just in time to see his sentinel actually blush.

WOW Wonder what Joel said to him.

Jim pulled a face knowing that at some point his ever-curious mate would wheedle out exactly what Joel had said. But for now it would be set aside.

He noticed that Blair hadn't bounced into the living room, as was his normal style. He waited for Jim obviously nervous about what was to come and how his friends would react.

Jim gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they entered together, with Joel following.

"Blair, Jim. Good!"

"Simon what's this all about?" Jim got straight to the point worried that Blair was taking on too much, too soon.

Simon looked from Jim to Blair, who was glued, to his side.

he looks totally exhausted, maybe we should wait. But anything could happen at anytime. No it has to be now. I don't want this on my conscience.

"Sit down you two and Ill explain…Blair I have brought the others up to speed. As I assumed you wouldn't have sent the here if you didn't want them to know."

Blair winced. "Want them to know. No. But I think they need to."

Simon and Joel nodded their heads in agreement.

Simon continued, carefully picking his words as he spoke directly to Blair.

"We now have more upto date and relevant data information than the feds. So we are in a much better position to handle this situation." He took a deep breath then stated clearly, "You were correct Blair, Your siblings and Naomi are safe . They are with your eldest sister."

"WHAT!" Blair yelled. "How the hell do you know that?"

He felt Jim's large hand on his shoulder stopping him from jumping up from the chair.

"Calm down, I am sure that Simon will tell us, okay"

Blair nodded his intense gaze fixed on his Captain, his friend.

"Blair your sister is or was…in Cascade. She got into my car and left files and computer discs. The files are on your siblings as I guess are the discs. She also left a file on the person she believes is the photo-sender. It's Clellands younger brother. In the letter she attached to it, she admits that she doesn't have enough hard evidence that would stand up in a court of law. But that she will not let her family pay for her actions."

"How did you find them Simon?" Jim queried softly.

Simon looked unsure of how to reply to that. He hadn't mentioned the call to anyone bar Joel. He took a deep breath once more, realising Blair had every right to know.

" She phoned me," he announced on a sigh.

"Well we can track it through the Cell-phone Company," Connor put in.

"No, that won't work. She told me that the call would be untraceable. And I believe her. She also told me that the Feds are being used by the company."

"The CIA! Were the hell do they fit in?" demanded Rafe.

"From what she said they're not interested in Blair, but in her." Simon answered adding quickly, "Even though she isn't Wanted for anything criminal."

"Simon…when you talked to her…did she say…did she ask…?" Blair quietly asked as if frightened of the answer.

Simon smiled reassuringly at the subdued Sandburg. Much as he loved to complain about his hyperactivity he would be real glad when they had their Sandburg back. For good.

"Yes Blair she did. But as its personal we'll go into the kitchen. The rest of you start taking these files apart. You know the drill."

At this the others grabbed up the files and began reading.

Simon, Jim and Blair adjourned into Joel's brightly decorated kitchen. Smells abounded here; coffee brewing, herbs and spices, the roast in the oven and of course Simons ever present cigar.

Blair automatically fell into his guide role.

"Dial it down man," He instructed quietly as he touched his Sentinels arm.

Jim smiled down at his astounding partner. With all that had to be running through that whirlwind of a brain, he still put him first.

How could I not love him.

"Look Blair she wasn't in a particularly chatty mood. But she did ask how you were coping with all this, and explained too why she made no attempt to get to you." Simon told the eager young man as they sat down at Joel's small kitchen table. "She also had a message for you, for both of you. Let me get this word for word…right.

Could you tell Blair, for what it is worth that he has my blessing. And that I hope that he will be very happy with his Sentinel."

Blair and Jim exchanged shocked and puzzled looks.

"How could she possibly know? I mean she doesn't know me, us? And how the hell does she know about Jim?"

Simon held up his huge hand in attempt to stem the tide of inevitable questions that were flowing his way.

"I don't know how she knows about Jim being a Sentinel. But she knows you pretty well."he stated with a smile.

"What makes you say that Simon?" Jim asked knowing his Captain must have something to back up that statement.

Simon chuckled softly then replied, "She said she couldn't get to Blair without you being hurt, and she knew he would Never forgive her for that."

Blairs eyes widened, then a grin appeared as he nodded in agreement of his sisters conclusion.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked him after a short silence.

"Yeah! It's just a bit mind-blowing. I mean my whole life has just changed beyond recognition in a few short hours, you know?"

"I understand that Blair, but you're doing okay. Just don't bottle it up, if you need to talk you've got plenty of willing listeners. Okay?"


	3. chapter 3

All went Dark 3 

Thank you for reading my tale. Unfortunately the chapters are going to be a bit slow in coming as someone stole my discs and I now have to retype the chapters on to new discs for upload. Grr!

Hopefully I can con some help from…forget it my son just disappeared out the door. Oh well on with the show.

Authors note: thoughts are going to be in Italics and Sentinel hearing in Bold. Hopefully that will work.

Blair smiled that soft smile that had broken many a co-eds heart, and won a Sentinels soul.

"Thank you Simon," he said quietly. "But for now I think we should maybe rejoin the others. You know see what theyve found." Blair suggested feeling the need to act rather than talk anymore.

"Yeah lets get busy. The sooner we do, the sooner we get to go home," declared Jim picking up on Blairs feelings. He pushed back his chair and stood up, watching his partners reactions carefully.

The others did likewise and followed him back into Joels living-room.

Rafe and H were squashed either side of Megan on a smallish couch, while Joel now sat in the armchair Blair had vacated earlier. All four were totally engrossed in the files.

"Okay people, What we got?" Simon demanded in full Captain mode.

Megan answered first.

"Well this one is about a Josef Renwald, 34 who is confined to a wheelchair for life. The list of injuries is horrific, but the main one if to the spinal cord." Her disgust at what had been done to the man was evident in every syllable. "He is making quite a reputation for himself within the European Art community… also as a bit of a Don Juan. Maybe its genetic," she teased grinning at Blair. "Anyway from your Sisters notes…Whats her name by the way?"

"I..I don't know the Feds never said it…Simon?" Blair enquired of the tall man.

"Fraid not Blair. She didn't tell me. Go on Connor," He instructed partly so he didn't have to see the confusion in Sandburgs eyes.

"Well it seems Josef was getting a bit arrogant and selfish, a lord of the manner streak she calls it. That royally pissed her off. So she arranged for him to be knocked down a peg or two, for his own good."

"Seems a bit harsh considering," Joel stated quietly in a tone that had simon staring at him.

"Not really she didn't go to extremes. Just made her point and hoped hed learn his lesson. Which seems to be the case. On the other hand she has gone to major lengths to make sure that no one takes advantage of him due to his disability. Infact she ensured that the right people saw his work, but then let fate decided what was going to occur next. She has data on likes, dislikes, lovers, enemies. There is also a code that corresponds to one of the computer discs. Oh yeah and this file begins when he was just 16." Connor concluded.

"She would have been just 20, when he was 16," Blair mused out loud.

_Man, she has always been there. Why didn't she come forward sooner? Why…?_

_There are too many questions running about in here. Need to concentrat on now. Not the past. _

Jim squeezed his forearm bringing him out of his fuge, and offering his support.


	4. chapter 4

All went dark 4 

"That would mesh with this one,"H declared watching Blair carefully. "The pictures and notes start from when Miss Michelle Denman was twelve years old. She and her twin were kept together and are now 30. They are both talented interior designers and have a small but exclusive company. They have won awards in their field and are very sought after by the rich and famous. According to the file they don't have any serious physical disablities, but big sister notes that they are too dependent on each other and both have very violent tempers."

H halted for a moment wondering how his friend was reacting to them traipsing through the lifes of his siblings. But Blair just looked intensly curious so he continued.

"Over the years big sister has set up situations where Michelle and probabley the brother too, had no recourse but to make hard decisions and deal with problems on their own. She states that she feels guilty for manipulating them, but believes it's the only way she can help them become their own person, not just half of a twin."

As he concluded Rafe took up the tale.

"I have the brother, Nicholas Denman. He has been known to drink to excess, especially when his sister is dating. According to the file notes, it isnt anything incestuous. He is just terrified that if she finds someone then hell be left alone. Something neither one of them has ever experienced. He also used to drive one of his collection of sports cars when he was drunk or depressed. Big sister put a stop to that.

She doesnt state how. Only that he doesnt own any fast cars now…He has dabbles with a few cults etc, but never been truly sucked in. And the company is doing very nicely if these bank records are to be believed."

Rafe paused then looked at Simon.

"There is a lot of detailed work in all these files. She obviously has been well-trained, is disciplined and very determined. She also has the time, money and the contacts."

"I have to agree sir. These are trained observations. She states the relevant information, but discardes the dross," Connor declared.

Simon nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement, but his real focus was on Joel.

Joel who always had something to contribute to disscussions had sat silent while the others reported their summaries. Now it was his turn. And it became very obvious to everone that he didnt want to.

Eventually he stood up and walked to his front room window. But he didnt see his neat little garden or the kids playing ball across the street, he was lost in his own nightmarish memories.

"I have the file on the one your sister believes to behind all the phone calls etc. but I don't really need to read past the front page to know shes right. And to wish to God she was wrong."

Instinctively Blair moved forward to comfort his friend and found him self restrained by Simon. Blair looked up at the big man in surprise but Simon just shook his head and waited.

The short respite was obviously enough for Joel as he began to tell his tale.

"Before I returned to Cascade about 6 years ago, I did a short stint in New York, on the Special Victims Unit. And it was only a short tour, Ill admit that to anyone. I just couldnt handle the faces day in day out. The woman who had been raped and abused the children whos lifes had been smashed…but most of all it was the faces of the perps who would tell anyone whod listen that it was their parents fault or societies or the man-in-the-moons." Joels face was still to the window, so his expression was hidden from his friends, but his disgust and frustration poured through each word.

"While there I was involved in a case that turned the whole units stomach. Everyone knew who the perp was, we just couldnt get the hard evidence needed to put him away. His name was Mitchell Carven and the cases were rape/homocides of young girls. We all knew it was him. 8 victims and we couldnt get him. And he loved it.

He brought in some fancy lawyer and we were told to back off. We did and he left for the UK the next day. We were called out to a crime scene early afternoon. It was a young italien girl, 15. Identical to all the others. She was the last one."

The room was filled with a suffocating silence, that no one knew how to break.

Then Joel turned to face Blair and they all held their breathes at the fear in his eyes.

Fear for Blair.

"Mitchell Carven according to your sister is a alias used by Mitchell Clelland,"he announced. "Blair if she is right, and I think she is, then you can not take any chances. This guy is plain evil, pure and simple. He enjoys fear, pain and control…he has no compassion…no soul..no humanitiy that you can reason with…He is totally empty."


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

Sorry for the delay reality just sucks!

Anyway on with the tale….and thanks for the reviews. Youre the best.

Jim watched as the horrific reality of Joels words crashed into his lover. He saw it slam into his core. He watched as it shuddered and creaked but it held true…for now.

He saw Blairs gaze shift from Joel to him for a mili-second, then down to the floor. As if he was frightened that that one glance would be enough for their friends to read his heart.

As he had.

Jim knew what his lover needed, but would never ask for. And he didnt know if he was strong enough to make that final leap.

_Can I still be the same hard-assed rottwieler of our group and still claim his heart in front of them? What would they say, do? Would they still protect him if they knew?_

He recognised that he couldnt protect Blair on his own, he..they needed their friends help. But Blairs inner self was under attack now and only Jims love could protect him from the deamons. So in the end there was no choice to make. The scales showed him the truth, and what he had to do.

And he was at peace with that.

Jim took a step closer to the tense frame and pulled Blair back into his embrace softly muttering yet again.

"its okay I have you…I have you…"

Simon watched Connor, Rafe and Browns expressions to Jims actions, getting ready to attend to any fallout that may occur.

After a few minites of reassuring his partner Jim looked up, wanting to know what he…what they would be dealing with in the future.

Connor smiled to her self, she knew that look very well. She had mentally dubbed it – the- lets- see- your- best- shot-dickhead-look. But this time she gleaned a trace of fear behind the bravado.

So she asked with an enourmous grin,. "So I guess you two are finally out, huh?"

"Took you long enough," Brown grumbles as he went into his wallet. "Heres the $50 Connor. Sheesh!"

jims stone face relaxed a little at their banter.And Blair lessened his death grip on Jims waist.

Jim threw a questioning look a Brown for an explaination.

H laughingly obliged. "Connor had this month picked in our little pool"

"POOL?" Blair squeaked from the safety of Jims chest.

"What you think were dumb or somethin ? its been running for over a year," H said with a wink.

Jim smiled at the gentle gibe, "No Im the dumb one," he said as he dropped a small kiss on the curls of Blairs head.

_Im such a lucky bastard. I have Blair who by some devine fluke loves me. I mean really loves ME. And now my family are here accdepting me…us. Okay we still have this asshole to deal with but that's just everyday shit._

As he looked around the company he became aware of one bent head. The well trimmed head belonged to Rafe. Was he going to be a problem? Was he going to out them to the world?

"Rafe?" Jim quietly enquired putting a thousand questions in that one word. And tried to prepare himself for the various answers.

Blairs head popped up in surprise, but for once he stayed silent. Over the years he had built up quite a good relationship with the young detective and he really hoped that it would survive this announcement.

But Rafe had to be allowed to voice how he really felt.

Rafe didnt raise his head as he began to speak. His words quit and strained.

"When the pool started it was just a piece of fun, because I never ever thought that the two time Officer of the year would come out.

Jim winced but remained silent.

Finally Rafe raised his face and Megan let out a gasp at the sight.

His normally michievious green eyes were shing with unshed tears. While others rolled silently down his cheeks. He lifted his gaze to Jims as he spoke. "All I have to say is Congratulations…and thanks."

Jim released the breath he had been holding as he queired. "Thanks? I don't understand Rafe."

Rafe smiled sadly as he used the tissue that Megan pressed into his hand.

"I know that you dont…that's how good an actor Ive become over the years. But recently its been clawing at me. Lying to you all. Lying to the woman I date…it was all getting to be too much…I even wrote up my resignation letter…its in my desk at work.."

Brown looked devastated by this announcement.

"I thought we were friends as well as partners man. You couldnt tell me?"

"I wanted to H I swear…but I knew it wouldnt be fair. I wanted you to be able to deny all knowledge if I was outted. That way youd be protected…"

Brown read the turmoil in his partners eyes and soundly cursed the bigots who had put it there.

"After we catch this bum, you and I are going to have a very long talk about trust. Got it?"he growled.

Rafe nodded shakily just overjoyed that his friend was still that...his friend.

"Well I got to say guys I am feeling a bit ordainary over here, I don't have any big juciy relvalations to throw in the pot," Connor stated strait faced.

"Ordainary is not a term Ive heard in conjuction with you Connor," Jim put in. "Insane, reckless or just plain mad. But never ordainary."

"Why Jim that was almost a compliment," Megan gushed in reply, batting her long eyelashes at him.


	6. chapter six

Chapter six 

Simon looked at the lovely young woman who had so unexpectedly made her place within their tight group. No, Megan Connor would never be described as ordinary or boring. She had too much spirit to be considered as staid and predictable.

_Boring! Not my Megan…MY! Where in blue blazes did that come from?_

"Alright enough people …work," Simon instructed shoving his confusion down and focusing on what he knew. "What about the discs?"

"There is a computer in the den," Joel informed him, regaining a little of his normal demeanour.

"I can handle those,"Blair put in leaving his warm shelter.

"Are you sure Blair?" Simon asked worriedly, as he wondered just what was contained on the discs.

"Yeah man. I really need to be doing something," the younger man declared as he stepped away from Jim.

Simon watched, pleased as both Jim and Blair clicked into work mode. He had planned to mention it at a later date. But it seemed his lecture wouldn't be needed.

"One thing does puzzle me," Blair pondered as he lifted the discs. "Why no file or disc on me?"

"Maybe she knew that we wouldn't need it Sandy," Connor theorised.

"Yeah man. A file would have been irrelevant," H agreed.

"And maybe she didn't want you to feel …uncomfortable," Rafe added.

Blair looked at him puzzled by the man's statement. Rafe relised this so continued.

" You were…11 years old when these files began Blair. They are really detailed files man, I'm sure that there is stuff in here that would embarrass and disturb the subjects. Because it is private. But she had no choice but to give us the information on the others so we would be able to understand the people we might have to deal with. It wasn't necessary for her to do so in your case."

Blair considered his friend's theory and nodded.

"You could be right Bri. I mean all this time I've assumed that I was alone, and in reality I wasn't. Its kinda scary…but also comforting in a weird way." As he paused he looked roundhis companions and smirked. "Am I making any sense whatsoever?"

"Yes chief Your normal Sandburg sense," Jim laughed, "Now…discs."

Simon opened his mouth to comment when his cell phone interrupted. "Banks."

"A group of Federal agents are on their way to your location. Get them, the files and discs out of there Now." The cultured female voice sounded rather harried to Simons trained ear.

"OK, but hold on…" Simon silently handed the phone to the young man beside him.

"Hello are you still there?" Silence. "Please," he pleaded hearing his own voice crack on the word.

"I am here little one…please don't cry," She begged even though tears where evident in her own voice.

"I really don't think that that's an option today. What do I call you?"

"Pick one for now?" she requested.

Blair thought quickly. "Star?"

"Why?"

"My mum's right into Tarot and…"

"…Signifies faith hope and new life. A destiny. Understand me well little brother your destiny is to survive, never doubt that," she stated emphatically.

"OK…will I get to see you?"

"I hope so. If it is within my power. But for now I need to speak to your Sentinel."

"How..?" Blair had to ask.

"Blair time is short," she interrupted, "Let me speak to him"

Blair handed the phone to his ever-vigilant Sentinel, knowing that Jim had listened to ever word. He knew that he was crying and yet he felt quite calm inside.

"Ellison,"Jim barked into the receiver.

"How is he really?" A hoarse worried voice demanded.

"Shaken, hurt, confused and angry."

"I never wanted this to happen. This is why I stayed away from him…damn him to hell." Star cursed visciously.

"We know this isnt your fault," Jim reassured her while watching Blair pack away the files and discs into his ever present rucksac.

"OK… on one of the discs, the red labled one. There are details in how to access a bank account that Ive set up for him. You have covert experience so you know how to use it if necessary. Blair has no idea how crappy human beings can be to one another. But if Mitchell gets to him, he will never have the chance to learn. Make no mistake Sentinel this…thing…makes David Lash look like a choir boy." She spat out each word with disgust.

At her words Jim saw once again his drugged partner chained to that god-aweful chair.

A savage growl reverberated through his chest, causing his colleques eyes to widen and wonder what had caused it.

"I will do what I have to," he swore.

"As will I Black Jaugur. I hope at the end of this we can meet in peace."

"Good hunting."

"I wont let him down," sh promised. Then the line went dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

"Right Jim get him outta here. Phone Rafes cell in four hours to set up a meet in a couple of days time. Use a payphone…hell you know the deal," Simon barked while reaching into his trouser pocket for his car keys. "Take my car. And Ellison try not to wreck it. The tracker is disabled."

Blair looked at his friend in astonishment. "Disabled?"

"Its amazing what you can do with a little criminal knowledge," Megan smirked.

"I don't think I want to know this," Jim said deadpan.

"Well if you're all finished," Simon groused, "Out now!"

"Take care boys," Connor called as Jim, Blair and Simon exited the room, followed by "Good luck" calls from the others.

Joel stood up and grabbed a set of cards from the cherry wood display unit that stood solidly in the corner of the room.

"The games poker. Someone deal them out while I get some snacks together,"he instructed tossing the cards to Henri.

"Ill help,"Megan said throwing her cerise jacket over the back of the sofa and following him into the kitchen.

Henri began to deal them out as if the game had been going for while. While Rafe located the plastic chips they played with when it was just a fun game.

He placed a mixed pile in the middle for the pot and some beside each player's hand.

"Rafe why have you got the biggest pile of chips?" H enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Because playing against Simon in this mood, it's the only way Ill get to keep my shirt,"he explained smugly.

After a moments thought H had to agree it was a good strategy.

"Had them over and I won't have to hit you."

"Jim what did she say that made you growl like that?" Blair quietly asked once they were lost in Cascade's Saturday traffic.

Jim shivered remembering her words. He really didn't want to tell Blair, but knew his guide would see right through his stalling. He just hoped that this situation would not bring back the demons that had taken Blair so long to overcome.

"She mentioned Lash Chief," he eventually whispered while keeping track of Blairs heartrate.

He was not surprised when it leaped up a little.

"Why. Why did she mention him?"

"Your sister was making a point about this Clelland character. And she wasn't pulling any punches," he reluctantly explained then fell silent thinking about the determination in Stars voice.

"What else?" Blair demanded after taking the time to calm himself down a little.

"We need to get to a Computer to access information on the Red labelled disc. Its instructions on how to get into a bank account she's set up for you." Jim answered wondering how his self-sufficient partner would react to this.

He could see Blair processing this through that hyper intelligent mind of his.

"So that even if Clelland or the CIA are watching our accounts we still have access to money," Blair concluded after a few moments contemplation.

"Your learning my little guppy" Jim said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked placing his hand on Jim's knee in a gesture of comfort.

Jim smiled at the action and covering the hand with his own and intertwining their fingers.

"There is nothing wrong. Its just…well I wish you didn't need to learn about these things… damn it I wish nobody had to see the dark side of life, you know."

"Me too. But if we have to do this, I'm glad we're doing it together. No glads not the right word…You know what I mean thought right?"

Jim smiled at the sleepy man beside him and understood perfectly.

"Yeah I know babe. Now just rest up for a while. It's a bit of a drive."

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked on the back of a yawn. It was as if now that his body had stopped for a minute sleep was taking control.

"Just rest Blair. Okay just trust me."

"Always trusted you Jim," Blair replied groggily as his beautiful blue eyes closed.

But his hand remained joined with Jim's on the Sentinel leg.

Jim was glad he needed that connection.

A/N

Sorry it's so short will try to update more on Monday.

Thanks for all the support.

Have a great weekend

Owlx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.**

Munro , Selznick and four other agents arrived at the house twenty minutes after jim and Blair has departed. And all they found were five friends playing poker, drinking beer and munching on various snacks.

"Captain Banks you are required to cooperate and inform us to the present whereabouts of Sandburg and Ellison," Munro blustered after finding nothing and no one there.

"I cant inform you of what I do not know Agent Munro," Banks sniped back at the red faced man. "And talking of required you are Required to have a damn good reason for close surveillance, such as on a private home or private car. You are Required to have relevent authourisation from your AiC…or else Gentlemen its plain old stalking and harrassment… Ill see you Joel and raise you two," Simon concluded calmly.

"Captain Banks Ellisons truck is parked down the street. Your car is not in evidence outside," Murno tried another track through his gritted teeth.

"Yeah! Jims truck was acting up. Something about Gremlins, anyway I lent him my car for this afternoon," simon replied not lifting his head from the cards in his hand.

"Your car is fitted with a tracker is it not?" Selnick enquired, knowing already the answer from the file he had read on the Captain.

"Yeah…"

"…So we can use that to trace its destination," he concluded hopefully. He had had more than enough of Cascade. He wanted to go hame to the relative quiet of washington DC.

Simon kept his head down knowing that a grin was threatening to overwhelm his face.

"Sorry Agent Selznick someone ripped the box off just last night. Im so glad you reminded me Ill need to report it to the Company…Megan are you buffing me?"

"Cost you to find out Simon," she replied grinning cheekily.

"Look none of you seem to be taking this thing very seriously," Munro finally exploded. "This Is Important!"

"For who, You or Blair?" Simon questioned icily as his patience with the agents superior attitude seriously wavered.

_Who the ---- do these morons think theyre dealing with?_

Simon started as he felt a warm hand clasp his forearm gently. The contact was unexpected but his body welcomed it. He looked down into Megans concerned eyes and wondered when his feelings for this maddening woman had started to change.

_And what about Andrea? Okay they had a good time together and the sex was good. But Daryl doesnt like her. Not that hes said anything he just goes stiff when shes around._

Suddenly a picture from the 4th of July police picnic flashed throu his mind. It was of Daryl, Megan and Blair amongst others after one almighty food fight. Megans arm was thrown round Daryls shoulders as they laughed like hyenas.

_Ill think this all through when Jim and Blair are home safe._

But he did smile at Megan just to assure her that he was in control.

"Agents. I am quite sure that you already know this but just to remind you. Detective Ellison was a highly decorated Ranger before becoming a highly decorated police officer. So if Ellison doesn't want to be found by you, me or anyone else for that matter…then he wont be found," Simon assured them firmly then continued.

"I don't even know if Sandburg is even still with him. It's quite possible that he's gone his own way, using his world-wide contacts to leave the US all together. Don't be fooled by the hair Sandburg is a **good** cop and has some very unorthodox skills."

Both agents seemed intrigued by the thought of the men splitting up. From the observations of Ellisons protective streak they had not given it a thought. But Banks knew these men better so they entered it as a possibility, no matter how unlikely.

"Very well captain. But I still expect you to contact me if they get it touch," Selznick instructed wearily. Nothing about this case was going according to plan and he was fed up.

"But of course agents. If either of them contact me I will let you know." Simon assured them politely.

At that Joel escorted the agents out of his home and locked the door behind them. When he heard the agents cars pulling away he returned to the living room.

Everyone was talking at once.

"QUIET!" simon finally barked. "Yes I did say I would contact them if Jim or Blair contacted me…"

"But sir…"H began.

"Quiet,"simon yelled agin befor the others could begin again. "But they are NOT contacting me. Theyre contacting Rafe."

Joel laughed out loud at how deceptive his friend could be.

"You are some piece of work my friend."

To which the others agreed with smiling nods.

Authors notes

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

Real life is just being a total B---h at present, but I will update as much as I can this week.

Thanks for all the constructive crit and support you are the best

Love hugs and stuff

Owlx


	9. Chapter 9

A N I know Im a bad bad story teller.

But thank you to all of you whove stuck it out this far.

I don't know if Ive got this chapter the way it should be so I really need some help. HELP P P LEASE.

By the way just incase anything else goes Boom in my life. Hope every one has a cool Halloween.

OWLX

"Blair, sweetheart. Blair its time to wake up."

Blair cuddled into the warm caring hand that clasped his face.

This is a really nice dream. Dont want to wake up. To have my Sentinel, my love caressing me awake…Uhhuh not waking up.

"Come on babe. We really need to get settled in," Jims husky voice insisted.

Blair reluctantly opened his eyes.

His dream wasnt disapating. Jim was still there, looking at HIM with such love.

"Jim?"

"Yeah babe, you doing okay?" the Sentinel asked concern now clouding his blue eyes.

Blairs memories slotted quickly into place – good and bad. He smiled reassuringly as he said, " At this moment Im doing great."

Jim returned the smile, then slid over to his door and got out of the vehicle.

Blair stretched alittle then unfastened his seatbelt and slowly followed suit.

He began to take in his unfamiliar surroundings.

They were in the middle of a woodland glade with a dark expanse of water in fornt of them. Behind them nestles happily within the trees was the most perfect cabin he had ever seen. It was larger than normal but it just seemed to fit some how.

"Where are we Jim?"

jim had watched his guide take in his new enviroment cataloging each detail in that ever active mind. He had watched the pleasure dawn on that beloved face and knew he had been correct about this location.

"Lets get inside and Ill explain everything okay," he said trying to remain calm as the breadth of what he had to explain hit him squarely in the chest.

_Today has been a day of opposites,_ Blair thought as they lifted out their duffles._Great joy and great pain. Exquisite beauty and twisted hideousness. But for now I can rest my mind, body and soul. I wonder if the cabin belongs to one of Jims army buddies.Hope it doesnt have those horrible animal heads. Where did Jim get the key? Hope theres food Im starved…_

Blair smiled happily as he moved through the solid wooden doorway that Jim had just opened. His mind was running through a multitude of questions and feelings, but not really dwelling on any.

Once inside Jim left his side and went to a small box located under a large shuttered window. With a flick of a switch the room was illuminated. A small gasp left Blair as he took in the room he was in. for here there were no Bear or Stag heads only a stylish inviting living room.

Two plump coffee colored learther sofas were set either side of a smoked glass coffee table. They sat infront of a grand fireplace built onto a rugged stone wall. The floor was highly polished with sumptuous scatter rugs on it. While three wooden bookcases stood like sentries at the doors opposite.

Jim waited silently. He watched Blair carefully and knew the micro second blir spotted them.

For on the stone wall above the fireplace no art work was hung. Instead there were four large collages of photographs. Pictures that told the tales of their lifes; police and collage events shared space with fishing trips, picnics with friends and trips to the beach.

Blair turned to face the silent man.

"This is your place."

It wasnt a question, just a whispered statement of fact.

One that hit the Sentinel like a sledgehammer to the solar plexis. He heard the undertones of hurt and confusion in Blairs voice and pure fear caused words to erupt uncensored from his mouth.

"Dont be angry Blair…I promise I can and will explain absolutely everything. Please Blair?" He implored so scared that he had just spoiled everything. Their love was so new and fragile.

_How the hell did I not know about this place? Do the others know? Why didnt he trust me?Why did he keep me in the dark?_ Blairs thought swirled helplessly round and round.

"Chief…please come and sit down…I swear Ill tell you everything."

Blair was pulled from his own turmoil upon hearing Jims voice on the edge of panic. It seemed that even when he was angry, he was still a guide.

"Just explain why you kept this place secret? Or do the others know and it was just me?" Blair demanded as he slumped down on the opposite sofa from his partner.

Jim didnt take his gaze off his face as he began.

"No the others don't know. Only Steven, I swear."

"Steven!" Blair exclaimed even more confused than ever. What had jims younger brother got to do with this. They had reconcilled true, but their relationship was still in its ackward infancy.

"I swear Blair I did not do this to hurt you. Steven orginally own this place. He brought me up that time you went away on that course. Anyway I loved it, but when you came home I forgot all about it. I was just so glad you were back were you belonged. After that out lives fell into the normal chaotic mess and I just never brought it up."

Jim took a quick breath terrified that Blair wouldnt let him finish before he turned and walked away from him. Like everyone else hed loved.

"Then out of the blue, about 3 months ago Steven decides to sell and gives me first refusal. So I bought it, but the deeds still arent changed yet. I havent got around to it yet…It was around the same time I was beginning to accept that my feelings for you werent going to subside or go away. I was so confused and the one person I would normally go to, was the one I couldn't. I didn't know what to do or say chief. I have never felt this way before, not with anyone…So there I am acting like a love sick virgin with my bestfriend, guide and partner, and not having a clue. I guess I just needed this pplace to be a bolt hole were I could dream I guess."

As he finished his rushed speech he focused his burning eyes on the white rug beneath his feet. He dreaded Blairs response. The trust between them had been dented so much recently he didn't know if it would survive this latest screwup. He only knew that he wouldnt exist if his guide walked away now.

He was so lost in his nightmare he didn't register Blair sitting down beside him until he clasped his hand in his and raised it to his lips.

Jim slowly lifted his gaze to that beloved face, and mentally thanked every deity he could think of for the love that shone there.

"Its okay Jim I understand now," Blair softly uttered kissing his sentinels fingers again. "Were together now that is what matters."

Blair felt jim relax a little at his soft words, but he had one more thing to add.

"For future reference…NO MORE SECRETS. No big, small or in between ones. We both know they always come back and bite you were it hurts. Agreed?"

Jim nodded his agreement. He knew Blairs was right. This just wasn't worth the risk to their relatiship.

"So what do we have to do before we can crash?" Blair enquired ending their emotional conflab and moving on.

"Well if you go through that door," Jim said following Blairs lead. "Youll find a kitchen with stocked cupboards of dried and tinned produce. If you rustle up something Ill go get the car out of sight."

"Fine by me. But one little thing first…"

then Jim couldn't say anything for he found his mouth captured by a hot and hungry fiend. And this fiend was giving no quarter. He needed and he was going to have his fill…Now.

Jim felt his own primative instincts erode the weel educated, reserved man whom society saw. He heard the hungry moans ripped from as Blairs teeth nipped at his corded neck.

Jim felt his body ready its self for his mate

My mate this man isnt just my lover. Hes the other half of my soul 

"The car can wait…"he muttered huskily as his hands found their way through the many layers to reach Blairs hot smooth skin. "Blair please…let me love you,"he pleaded.

Blair shuddered then replied in a whisper, " Im yours."

"MINE,"the Jaguar roared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 

Rafes cell phone rang and a heavy silence fell in the room

He picked it up and pressed the keypad. "Rafe."

"Hi Rafe, it's Blair. We're okay so far," the familiar voice settled the detective's stomach before he answered.

"Thank god. Is Jim with you?"

Blair couldn't help but snort at that.

"Rafe do you honestly think he'd let me out on my own?"

"No, I suppose not," he said pulling a rueful face at his own stupidity. "Let me speak to Jim."

"Sure man."Blair replied. Rafe heard him give the handset over to Jim.

"Rafe how are things there?" Ellison demanded straight away. Rafe recognised the totally focused tone in his superior officers voice.

"The Feds appeared 20 mins after you left. Six of them. They were not happy when they left believe me. And our duplicitous Captain planted the seed that Sandburg could be using his own contacts to leave the U.S. – ALONE." He informed the older man with a smirk.

"Very slippery our captain," Jim responded with a laugh in his voice. But it didn't last; with his next sentence he was back to business. "I think someone should have a look at that SVD file Joel spoke of…"

"Its already been requested," Rafe assured him. "So where and when do you want to meet?"

Rafe heard Ellison take a deep breath before he spat out his answer.

"Lash's duck pond, midnight day after tomorrow."

Rafe felt all the blood run from his face, as the line went dead. He had really hoped that he would never see that damn place again.

He took the cell away from his face and began to delete the call from the memory. Every movement he made on Autopilot as his brain fed him images from the pest.

"Well?" Simon barked impatiently.

"Lash's duck pond. Midnight. Day after tomorrow," Rafe repeated not looking at anyone.

He remembered that that was the first time he had seen the killlook in Jim's eyes. And he was not ashamed to say, it scared him then and it scared him now.

It was just so vacant and cold.

"Why the hell would he choose there?" Joel whispered in shock.

No one answered him.

Megan looked at her colleagues and saw lots of bad memories being relived.

"I'm sorry but I'm lost here," she stated hoping someone would fill her in.

Simon took the plunge.

"David Lash was a serial killer. Who drowned his victims in a duck pond after drugging them just enough to subdue them. Then he would return their bodies to their own bathrooms with a yellow ribbon round their throats. Lash's deal was that he would take on the victims personality and wear their clothes etc." Simon found himself nauseous as he recalled the rest of the tale.

"Lash kidnapped Blair, chained him up at a derelict warehouse, drugged him intending to kill him. Then take on his life." Simon recalled Ellison walking out of the warehouse bleeding but refusing to hand over Blair's unconscious body to anyone but the paramedics.

Megan shook her head, and then smiled.

"I don't see anything remotely funny Connor," Rafe snapped glaring at the Aussie beauty.

"I'm sorry Rafe. Don't think that I was laughing at the incident. I swear I'm not…Its just that it kinda explains something that's been niggling me all day." Connor explained quickly upon seeing the thunderclouds.

"And that would be?" H enquired quickly not liking the anger in his partner's eyes.

"If any other civilian or even a rookie had to deal with the day that Blair has had, I'd expect them to be a basket case or catatonic. But not our Blair, he deals with his demons head on. Sure he'll land on his butt, he just wont stay there…and will he very glad when he's back full time. Where he belongs," Megan replied.

"I agree whole heartedly. But I don't get the connection to Lash," H said extremely puzzled.

"Can you think of a bigger fear for Blair to deal with than total lack of control?" Megan enquired with a grin.

Simon and Joel nodded as Rafe said softly, "That would be Blair's idea of Hell. I remember him telling me, early on, that he needs at least one thing in his surroundings that he can control."

"I bet the little reprobate chose the meeting location," declared Simon gruffly.

"No bet," Joel replied rather sadly. "That kid is gonna give me an ulcer."

Megan giggled, her eyes sparkling as she declared, "Gee-whizz! I think I'm actually feeling sorry for Ellison. Sandy will have him Grey or totally bald within five years."

"That's nasty," Simon said, but didn't dispute her statement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 

"Okay lets pick up some fresh produce while we're here. And remember we can't use cards only cash." Jim instructed as they walked away from the phone booth.

They had only just made their call in time. They had driven to the phone booth about 30mins away after finally getting out of bed.

And therein lay the problem.

Neither of them had wanted to leave their warm, rumpled, comfortable love-nest. But in the end Jim had pulled his partner out of the bed and into the shower. Which had proved to be a stupid idea, because all he wanted to do was take him back to bed and ravish that beautiful male body.

But in the end duty had won out and they made it in time to call Rafe.

In Jim's eyes his lover looked absolutely adorable. And from the number

Of looks he was getting from the small towns female population they agreed.

He was wearing one of Jim's Jag hats, a big thick woollen midnight blue sweater over his compulsory flannel and white t-shirt. But what had really held Jims gaze were the black well washed jeans that hugged Blair's male form. They made him want to go home now, and take him straight back to bed.

"Blair how come you don't wear those jeans to work anymore?" Jim enquired huskily, more out of a wish to tease his lover than any real curiosity.

Blair didn't disappoint him, his face went scarlet.

But Jim also picked up the increased heartbeat and harsh breathing.

"Blair what's wrong?"

"Nothing…its silly," Blair muttered really not wanting to talk about this.

"Chief come on, we said no secrets," Jim cajoled.

"Well the one time I wore them when you weren't there. I think you were in court…I sorta got…some rather intimate offers." Blair reluctantly responded knowing his lover wasn't going to let this go.

"Well some women are quite forward," Jim laughed as Blair blushed even harder.

"Itwasnotawoman," Blair whispered all together.

It took the Sentinel a minute to decipher the hardly audible word and his smile faded. "Not a woman…male police officer!"

Blair really didn't want to answer. He recognised that tone. Jim's territorial impetrative had just kicked in on full strength.

But he knew he had no choice.

"Yeah…but they have all transferred out of the precinct now…Honest," he swore as his partner threw him a sceptical look.

"Okay I overreacted," Jim admitted after walking for a while in tense silence. "I guess I just don't know, yet… how to handle the…enormity of my feelings for you Chief. This is all so new… and a bit…"

"The word your looking for is scary," Blair supplied with a relieved grin. "I understand that…believe me. But you cant change the past only the future. And for reference in case it comes up, I want you to know this…

I will quite happily inflict serious bodily harm on any moronic thief who tries to take what's mine. Believe me when I say this Ellison. NO ONE is ever going to love you more than me. So stop looking," he concluded emphatically.

Ellison didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He had never really believed that he could, never mind would feel this way about ANYONE. And definitely never with a small bouncy man.

His relationships with Lila, Victoria or even his ex-wife Caroline hadn't come close to the joyous intensity he felt with Blair.

He had so wanted to be loved that he now realised that he had persuaded himself that he was IN love. But how could they really love him in return when none of them really knew James Ellison.

He had kept so much hidden, so ashamed of who he was, what he'd seen and done.

Until Blair.

"Blair," he whispered stopping his partner with a gentle hand. " I am yours, never doubt that. Even when I act like a total jerk. I want…need to be with you always. Do you understand?"

Blair scooted closer and threw a chummy arm around his friend.

"You are going nowhere with out me man."

Jim stared into the intense blue of Blair's eyes and suddenly everything made sense. He desperately wanted to kiss those luscious lips, but didn't think it would go down to well around here. So he slipped an arm round Sandburg's shoulders and with a nod they continued their lazy walk to the store.

She watched them intently from the roof of the hardware store, even as she puzzled out her own actions. She knew she really shouldn't be here, but the urge to check on him had been overwhelming.

She watched as he blushed and wondered just what Ellison had said to illicit that response.

Ellison had done well; she had lost them for a while until a phone call alerted her of their presence in this area. She had very strange friends in very odd places.

She moved her long right leg as she felt the cold from the roof penetrated the wool of her trousers and crept into her very bones. It was time to go, she blew him a kiss as she crawled back from the edge.

_Ellison will take care of him, no matter what. And that's what I come to verify before I deal with that bas..rd. Banks and his team are doing well pulling all the pieces together. But it may not be enough. I have tobe prepared for that eventuality. I wont let him have any of them._ She mentally swore her attractive face now an emotionless ice sculpture

She turned for a last look; so glad he'd found his mate.

"Be safe my little one," she whispered sadly as she strode to the roof door and disappeared.

Ellison froze.

What was that damn smell?

Why was it so familiar?

Think it through.

"Jim you okay?" Blair demanded, then fell silent as he realised his Sentinel had picked up something.

"It was the discs, that's were I remember it from," Jim suddenly declared triumphantly.

"Jim please make a little more sense here,"

"It was this very faint scent on the wind. It…"

**Be safe my little one.**

Jim's sensitive hearing picked up the faint words but the sharp breeze masked the location it came from. But he knew that voice…She was here.

"Jim what do you hear?" Blair enquired seeing the slight tilt of his friend's head.

Jim looked down into those deep eyes and knew he couldn't stall. This meant too much to Blair.

"She's here."

It took a second for the meaning to hit Blair's cortex.

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?" he cried looking about him, trying to find something…anything.

Jim felt helpless in the face of his lover's emotions.

"I'm so sorry Blair, but I don't know. She is very good at this. I only caught a slight whiff of her scent and a phrase then it was gone."

Blair felt his eyes fill up once more.

"I don't know why this is so important to me. She's a stranger…but I have this…need to see her…to hold her. I want to meet the others at some point. But I don't feel this…connection with them," he tried to explain something to his partner that he really didn't understand himself.

"What was it she said anyway?"

"Be safe my little one," Jim quoted softly.

"That's it?"

"Yip, that's it. Come on there's the grocery store. Lets get our supplies and Get home," Jim said hoping to calm the tense man beside him 

_Before something else happens…dials down Ellison. Sister or not she got damn close._ He added thoughtfully to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Simon reviewed yet again the faxed report from the New York Special Victims Unit. He scribbled notes on one of Blair's legal pads that always seemed to find their way into his office, as he picked his way through the pages.

Joel had been spot on with his assessment; this guy was a void, which raised his level of anxiousness about Blair and Jim's situation.

A brisk rap on his office door brought up his weary head. But it opened before he said one word, to reveal Ms Andrea Borne. Simon quickly closed the report before him automatically.

"Well at least I know that you are still among the land of the living," Andrea commented haughtily as she removed invisible dust particles from her pristine Burgundy jacket as she entered.

"I apologise Andrea, but I'm not following." Simon said as he come round to stand in front of his unusually chaotic desk. _Did she always wear so much perfume?_ He found himself wondering as she encroached in his personal space.

"At 06.30 this evening you were going to pick me up at my office," she informed him pouting prettily. "Remember Simon, we had reservations at Shalans. For dinner with with my parents. Ring a Bell."She prodded.

_I vaguely remember Shalans. But not the parents bit._

Simon hid his unease at this unexpected situation and began to apologise yet again.

"I'm sorry Andrea but something came up, that unfortunately had to be dealt immediately…"

Andreas disapproval showed clearly as she interrupted, "Simon you really have to delegate. After all you're a Captain, not some beat officer. Now lets go for an early supper."

Simon held onto his tongue…just. But was saved from it all by one Aussie sprite bursting through the door without warning.

"Whoops! Sorry Ms Borne," she slowed down enough to say. Then her excitement caught fire once more. "Captain we thank we've found our perps watering hole." she announced before retreating once more.

"WATERING HOLE?" Andrea inquired with a look of distaste at the exiting woman.

"Local place for alcohol," replied wondering what caused that glare. "I really need to go. I'll phone you when this is all cleared up." he declared gently escorting her to the elevator.

She would have been really worried learn that one Captain Simon Banks had dismissed her from his thoughts before her elevator car reached the lobby.

"Okay people enlighten me," Simon instructed as he entered the large bland briefing room that the Major Crimes crew had taken over.

"With our mans reported taste for young kids we contacted some of our colleagues who are working on a Child prostitution ring. And lo and behold up pops Mitchell Clelland. But like New York they haven't to convict, just circumstantial. The other man in the frame is one scumbag called Dylan Zacharry," H reported as he slid over an 8 x 12 photo to his Captain.

"Zacharry is known to vice. He's done time for pimping girls on the strip, but nothing about children before," Rafe added.

"Where was this taken?" Banks demanded glaring at the image in his hand.

"It's a dive on Western called the Dry Dock," answered Connor.

"Okay people it's been three days. I need to have something to tell Jim tonight. He's getting grouchy which can only lead to more problems. So what else do our colleagues have for us?" Banks demanded trying not to show how demoralised he felt.

"Nothing concrete. Just a lot of street talk that it is an English guy whose financing all of Zacharrys operations," H reported, " But again there is nothing to hang him. It's so damn frustrating. I just…" he halted as Simon's cell rang.

"Banks."

"You have a visitor in your main lobby. Her name is Sara, she has no one. If Clelland finds out about her, or that she's here…"

"Alright I get the picture," Simon snapped.

"Good Protect her."

"Okay…Hello!" Simon closed the cell and moved to the door. "Bloody Woman," he cursed.

"Star?" Megan asked eagerly, liking the unknown woman's style.

Simon nodded, "It seems we have a visitor. Take 5 while I get her."

Sara turned out to be one very frightened Sara DeWitt. For a 19 year old she was very petite and ethereal in appearance and demeanour

Her fear rose when the large detective who came for her brought her into the briefing room.

She hadn't expected the other people to be there too.

But she had been told that she would be safe here, and that she could do something really good. All by talking to this man so she didn't run…although she really wanted too.

Simon introduced everyone and sat the girl down beside Megan hoping that would relax her a little.

"So Sara what can you tell us?" He asked softly.

"I…I want…I'll tell you what I know…then if you wants…want," she corrected on a whisper, "I can tell you what I have heard. Is that okay?"

Megan smiled softly at the nervous youngster.

"That's fine Sara. You just talk and we will listen."

Sara looked round the faces in the room wondering if she was going to end up in trouble. She clutched at her worn bag, then took a big breath and began her tale.

"My mom worked for Mr Zacharry cleaning up the Dry Dock on Western. Do you know it?"

At the nods of the detectives she continued. "She also cleaned the two flats overhead. About a week ago I was helping mom cause she was feeling rather poorly and Mr Z wanted the flats decked out with the Good Stuff. You know the expensive linens, towels, good booze, and all that stuff. So mum started downstairs in the Dock and I started on the top flat. And that was okay…Mom hadn't come up yet. So I moved down to the other flat…I decided to start on the bedroom. And…And…and it was one big mess. The bed was tumbled and the sheets were stained…with blood and…well you know," she whispered embarrassed.

"Sara do you mean semen stains," Megan asked quietly.

The young face flushed as she nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. That was embarrassing enough, but I could have dealt with it. Bit…but then…I saw what was on the photos all over the floor…"

She focused on Connor as if she would better understand being female too.

"It was little kids doing things…things they shouldn't even know about. Never mind do. I…I had to get outta that room…Just as well that I did. I got into the living room when Mr Z and some guy with a weird accent came in. Mr Z started yelling at me for being there, but my mom came in before anything else happened. He grumbled then said just to the living and kitchen area. Then he lifted some folder off one of the chairs beside the coffee table, then left together."

Simon looked around the poker faces round the table and knew the anger and distaste behind the stoic facades.

"Mom started on the kitchen. I was still shaking all over but I just wanted to get home so I started on the living area. I was polishing the glass coffee table when I noticed something sticking out between the chairs, "Sara rushed hoping she was doing the right thing. "It was a photo with a note attached."

Simon watched each officer restrain their need to ask questions as they took in the exhausted young woman before them.

"Sara would you like a cup of coffee, juice...?" he asked.

"No thank you," she replied courteously, and then continued to speak as if she knew if she stopped you would start again. "The picture was different …I really don't know why I took it. I'm not a thief sir," she stated adamantly glaring at the detectives.

"Of course not Sara," Connor encouraged. "Please continue."

"Next day my mom felt poorly again. She gave me a phone number to call. I did and that afternoon the lady came…"

"What Lady?" H blurted out.

"The Lady who called you," Sara explained in surprise. "The lady wanted to keep an eye on Mr Zs friend and paid mom for bits of information. She took me …mom and me away as soon as she found mom ill. She had her doctors look at her…"she paused and her head bowed down. "It was no good…Mom went to heaven that night."

"I'm so sorry Sara," Megan whispered remembering her own mothers passing. She looked again at the young woman before her, reassessing her first opinion of the girl. It took a lot of courage to do what she was doing today.

"Thank you," Sara replied quietly lifting her eyes to Megan's, smiling slightly at the support she saw there. "Yesterday she came to see me. I really don't know why I told her about the room and everything. But she looked so sick, I knew that I was right and that it was really bad…So I mentioned the picture and asked if she please might see it…Imagine a real lady like that saying please to me…Anyway she looked ill when she saw it and read the message on the note. After she stopped crying she explained that I could help her…and you by coming here. So I said yes. We left straight away after I said Goodbye to the others…"

"What others Sara?" Simon asked tensely.

"I'm sorry sir I can't tell you that. Only that they are fine and that there are two men and two women." Sara revealed slightly panicked at defying these people. After all who was she. But the Lady had said… "I'm sorry but…"

"Its alright Sara," Rafe interrupted hoping that she wasn't going to close down now. Sara looked at the young detective s smile and felt herself blush.

Sara do you know whom the photograph is of?" Megan enquired hoping that this just might reveal their needed miracle.

"No I don't, but he has the same eyes as the lady. She said you could see it if you wanted." From inside her sac Sara withdrew a folded portrait picture and handed it to Megan.

Megan pulled on some gloves before accepting it, and then carefully opened it out.

"Sandy," she gasped handing it over to Rafe who had an open evidence bag ready.

"You know him?"

"Yeah Sara I do. He is one of my best friends. The guys know him too," Megan replied taking just a minute to balance her emotions. "You mentioned something about a note," she prodded trying to stay very calm and not upset the young girl.

"It keeps falling off, but its in here," Sara answered before once more delving into the roomy sac.

The group stayed silent, all imploring their own deities and the ones Blair had told them about for this to be what they needed.

"Here it is," Sara, said triumphantly as she handed the slightly creased paper over to Megan.

Megan could feel her hands tremble as she folded out the creases carefully to see what was written on it. When this was completed she read it out loud.

Z This one is to go with the packages to the UK.

Damage is acceptable. Termination is NOT.

Have some fun on me.

Transfer on 12/09 

Megan stopped and gulped down the nausea that rose in her gut at the sick trade these supposed men were dealing in. Then she continued,

"Sir it's signed with some fancy scrawl. It could be Clellands signature. Do we have anything we can match it against?" She demanded hoping this would be the turning point that ended this mans deprived reign.

"Yeah," Rafe replied going through the file from New York to find the right page. Then sliding the copy across to Megan.

"It looks like it to me," she announced after a minutes perusal.

"Right we are on the move. Get that down to Forensics. Tell Serena to work her magic on it pronto," Simon said as H lifted the photograph and note now held in evidence bags off the table and scooted out the door.

It's a step in the right direction people but we still don't know if these packages are the children, or where and when then transfer is being made. And it is now the 8th,"

Simon cursed seeing the clock move its hands to 0105hrs.

_Where did all the time go?_

"It is still not enough," Joel spat his fury and worry evident in equal amounts on the normally jovial face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sara whispered to Megan, her fear a tangible thing.

Simon overheard and spoke before Megan could.

"I'm sorry Sara. You have done nothing wrong. In fact you have done everything right and what ever happens I want you to remember that. Okay?"

Sara looked into the tired, worried eyes and felt pity for the man before her. She nodded then took another deep breath.

"Do you wanna to know what the street talk is?" she asked forgetting to speak properly in her exhaustion.

"Thank you that would be helpful," Rafe said with a grin, to which Sara blushed once again.

"They say that the man with the funny accent is the money man for all Mr Z operations, including a warehouse down near the wharf. He just bought it recently, but no body seems to know what for."

"Its not on his list of holdings Simon," Joel put in.

"Hey that could work. All he would need is a small boat to take the packages out to a larger boat. They get into International waters and we a right royally screwed," H put forward with a frown.

It made a kind of sick sense but without confirmation of some kind it could also be a diversion to keep them away from the real site. A mistake could have them end up with a lot of dead…or worse children.

Simon looked around the table at his pissed off and exhausted team, his friends, his family. His incomplete family because Jim and Blair were missing.

God what I wouldn't give for Jim to bring his talents in on this. But it would be just too dangerous for Blair and Jim wont have that. And I can't blame him, would my reaction be any different if it was someone I loved that had been caught in this web as a babe.

Shit, children are meant to be loved and cherished and above all protected. How can…

He halted his thoughts as he felt the sharks of defeat start to swim about in his mind. He pushed it away trying to go through what they had, but they came back time and again, stronger and more ravenous each time.

He was falling when the shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted his descent.

He saw the anxious pleas in the eyes of his friends as he answered.

"Banks"

"They have them in the Old Portland Road Warehouse, off Jenkins. The transfer is due to go down in 63mins, if you want them you have to move now," a hurried voice stated. I was the first time Simon had detected any fear in Stars cultured voice.

"Is Clelland there?"

"You deal with the children and the law. He belongs to me…"she retorted in a tone of ice.

"Star don't…" Silence. Simon took a deep breath while he sorted out his thoughts. Should he put his trust in her information? Could she be playing another game? TRUST? It all came down to trust.

"Right! Rafe tell our colleagues if they want these bastards we are moving now. They can have the collar I really don't care. We are moving now. Tell them to meet us in the parking garage in 10 or be left behind, I'll update them there."

Rafe moved to the phone and contacted his contacts with the news.

"Joel we need to contact the Coast Guard just incase this is a diversion and the other warehouse is being used. Megan see if you can get us some intelligent backup and a helicopter. Okay lets move we haven't got a lot of time."

Joel decided it was up to him to bring up a tricky question.

"Sir what about the Feds?"

Simon smiled, not a nice, pleased-to-meet-you smile. No this smile was totally feral.

"We can call them on the way…maybe."

Joel, Megan and Rafe chuckled as they left the room, bumping into a puffed H and dragging him along with them.

Simon turned his attention to the startled countenance of Sara DeWitt.

"Sara if you would come with me there is some one I would really like you to meet," he invited her gently. Then was very careful not to crowd her small frame as they moved along the quiet corridors to the Major Crimes bullpen.

There was only a skeleton staff on at this time of the morning, attending to calls and paperwork. Mostly paperwork.

Normally at this time the desk near his office would be empty, its owner safely tucked up in bed. But not even Simon Banks was going to prise Rhonda away from her post when Blair and Jim needed them.

Many would have scoffed at this. But not Simon, he knew the contribution this woman made. She dealt with all the outside irritants to allow the detectives to function at 100 percent, made sure they ate, took little breaks, had whatever files etc they required when they required it.

In fact Simon was sure that Rhonda could probably run his department quite satisfactory without him.

"Rhonda I would like to introduce to you a very special young lady. This is Miss Sara DeWitt, she has provided us with significant information regarding the Blair situation.

Could you possibly look after her till I get back?"

Rhonda looked up and smiled at the young girl as her mind processed her boss's nice speech.

_In other words she doesn't get out of my sight for a second and no one, no matter who they are takes her anywhere until you return._

"Of course Captain," she answered with a knowing look, "Welcome Sara why don't you come round here and we'll have a chat…

Simon gave thanks once again for the people who surrounded him. They were the Best.

As he reached the smelly garage and the assembled officers, Simon realised that maybe…just maybe Jim and Blair would be able to come home tonight if all went well. _Please God…_

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE," he barked loudly and silence descended.

We have confirmed information that a Child prostitution ring that is moving kids out of the States is moving tonight."

Simon heard the disgusted rumble from the officers and saw the anger in the eyes of many as he continued.

"We want this clean and by the book. I know what we all feel about this scum. But any undue force or words spoken in anger gives these creeps a loophole to play with in court. I DON'T WANT ANY LOOPHOLES. We have notified officers from the nearest S.P.U. and they are on their way to help us with the victims. We also have air support and the coast guard is on alert in case they try a watery exit…

You all know the deal, No Sirens, No Lights, No Fuckups. We want to bring these kids home safely. Lets do this. Old Portland Road Warehouse, off Jenkins. Our principle players are Mitchell Clelland and Dylan Zacharry."

Megan and H handed out the copies of the profiles they had compiled along with pictures of their quarry

It made her want to vomit watching that thing pawing those innocent children, getting his jollies from their terror and revulsion. But if she moved to soon she knew she would be the cause of their deaths. She had to be cold about this she knew or this monster would come back to haunt them all again.

So she listened carefully from her eyrie in the rafters of the warehouse.

"…It looks like your niece isn't going to attend our farewell party. Such a pity I was looking forward to seeing her break," Zacharry cackled manically closing his cell phone.

McClelland made no comment, only the slight tighten of the now smoothly shaven jaw showed his displeasure at the alteration to his plan.

"So what do you plan to do about her now?" Zacharry prodded disappointed at getting no reaction from the other man.

Clelland looked at the scruffy ingrate before him and was glad he would soon be dealt with. But for the present he was useful, and his grovelling would be so precious.

"Why my dear Dylan I shall wait. She knows that I know the identities of the brats now and she cant hide them for ever." He answered turning to walk across the empty space to a small box office situated in the centre of the structure. "And she wont be able to standby while I have my revenge. That would not be honourable…"

She could hear no more of their words only their insane laughter.

Star sat carefully down on the beam and centred her being on what she was about to do. She went over each and every permutation, looking for deviations and finding solutions.

Her trainer would be proud of her detachment…

Then again he might just kill me for doing this alone. No, he'll understand…please Goddess make him understand…

She looked at her watch, 50 minutes had passed since her call to Banks it was time to move out. She slowly stretched her long black-clad leg out onto one of the steel beams that ran across the roof. It would have to be a slow stealthy crossing, as she would be totally exposed to the thugs below if they happened to look up.

The beam she had chosen intersected near the children with a concrete pillar. If she was in place there then she could protect the children.

And if anything bad happened Clelland would head toward the children hoping to use them to facilitate his escape. She knew her quarry well.

Star felt the familiar black ice take over as her emotions fell away. Leaving only targets and goals to achieve in her thoughts. Gone was the woman, the lover, the human being all that was left was the warrior.

It was the warrior who silently traversed the beam, who now was in position to check her resources.

Resources, her soul laughed cynically. A word to distance her from the weapons she carried and was so proficient in. That done she sat silent and still watching the group of children huddled together. Their faces showed the passage of their trauma, their hold on each other their only semblance of peace.

She felt the nausea rise through the barrier of ice, recognising the look in those eyes. She saw it flitting behind her own eyes everyday, but it didn't control her. And she wouldn't allow it to control them.

It ends today. Both of us die today uncle.

In the end it went down very quickly. Banks people took out 4 of the thugs before a single shot was fired. At that first indication of trouble a shot rang out from the box office and Clelland appeared gun in hand, eyes wild in his face.

Like the animal he was he sought his bolthole. In this case the children he would use to shield him, or barter to get out.

No one impeded his path to the children. Smugly he stretched out his soft leather clad hand to one of the older girls intending to use her as a shield, when he felt it explode with cold, incisive pain. He felt his knees give way as he pulled his injured limb to his chest. He looked down to see what damage had been done. But all he could see was a bloody mangled mess.

Slowly the high-pitched childish screams impinged on his brain. For once their fear gave him no pleasure. He wanted the cause to stop now.

He raised the other hand in witch he had the gun and shakily pointed it at the cause of the noise. He felt the cold sweat run over his body, but he wouldn't allow that mongrel bitch to win. She had to pay for his brother's death…

"Come out you f----- bitch or these brats take your place. Its time bitch," he screamed pulling himself back up and advancing on the whimpering child.

Suddenly he felt an ice-cold intrusion in his back. There was no pain, just a sense of his warm, well-fed, well-trained body betraying him. His legs buckled again as numbness flooded him. He tried to hold onto his gun but he had no control of his fingers and it fell with a clatter to the filthy floor.

Only then did he hear the soft footsteps behind him and he finally knew fear, as he waited for the face of his death.

But the footsteps passed him by. He tried to move to see her, his nemesis but couldn't. He could only hear her soft voice.

"It is alright now children. I want you to stay here together until the police come for you. You go with a nice man called Captain Simon Banks. Do you think you can remember that?

"Uh huh…thank you," one of the older boys said. "What about...?"

"Don't worry about him. He's not a problem. Promise."

He heard her footsteps again. This time she stopped behind him and he again squirmed trying to see her. As if she knew she kept still out of his range.

He wondered how she would do it. Would it be slow or quick?

Then he heard her words and knew it would be slow, so very slow.

"Physical death would be too quick for you, a release you do not deserve.

So for all the pain and degradation you have dealt to others Uncle," she spat,

"Live long as each is returned to you threefold."

He wanted to taunt her back, to make her so angry she would kill him. But the numbness had taken over his vocal chords and nothing came out.

Then there was only silence and fear as he screamed inside.

FOUR DAYS LATER.

"So nobody knows or should I say can prove who shot and stabbed Clelland?" Megan asked with a toothy grin.

"No officer saw anyone and the children…well they saw a black ninja. All we know for sure is that Clelland shot Zacharry, luckily for us not fatally. So he is singing so sweetly to the Feds, after we got a copy of it first of course. Times places names, the whole shebang. There are a lot of people waking up today to find that their money and celebrity can't protect them from this. Both here and in Europe." Simon took a breath as he took out a cigar from his desk, and then continued. "We also have it confirmed that both the bullet and the gun that fired it are definitely custom made. Probably one offs so no trace is going to be made."

"What about the knife wound, did it tell us anything?" Jim asked getting up to date with all their friends had been up to. They had returned to the loft at the all clear from Simon. But they had spent the time alone just settling back into their lives.

"Forensics couldn't match it to anything in their data base. They said that it was cone shaped and about 10cm long. But the interesting thing was they say it was thrown…"

Simon announced.

"That would be rather awkward to throw," Brown put in with a frown.

"Yeah it would take expert handling to get that design to go were you wanted it to," Jim agreed thinking of his own special Ops training.

"That not the kicker here," Simon continued. "The blade had been coated with a pretty potent chemical that basically attacked the nervous system, preventing delivery of the brains messages to the appropriate places…"

"So Clelland is what?" Megan growled hating the scumbag that had caused Blair's pain and doubt.

"Clelland has no motor control, no speech or hearing. His eyesight has been damaged but he can still see. The docs really don't know much about the substance used except that the major part of it came from a South American jungle plant." Simon reported to the attentive group, all but one.

"Sandburg! Not that it's not a nice change but you are very quiet. What gives?"

Blair smiled softly as he looked around the room at this extraordinary group of friends before speaking.

"I was just trying to figure out how I say thank you to you guy, without sounding like a Hallmark advert."

"I think you just did Sandy and you're very welcome."

" Yeah you guys Welcome Home."

A knock halted any further conversation as Rhonda stuck her head in.

"Sorry sir but downstairs called Ms Sandburg is on her way up"

Naomi Sandburg swept into the bullpen like a tropical breeze and captured her son in a tight hug.

"Mom! Need oxygen here," Blair quipped striving to keep this meeting from becoming to intense.

Naomi released him slightly, but dropped her head to his shoulder.

"I am so sorry sweetie…can you forgive me?" she sobbed into his neck.

Blair tightened his hold this time.

"Mom its okay…honest its okay…Jim helped me to understand why you stayed silent. Its okay I understand. Love you mom…But where did you go? We were worried till we heard you were safe…"

Naomi lifted her head and bestowed a watery smile of thanks on Jim, before answering her son.

"I'm so sorry Blair. I didn't mean you to worry, but I went to London to see an old friend because I thought I saw Clelland in California. As you know now it was his brother, but at the time I thought I was seeing ghosts or going insane. I couldn't come back here in case he followed me to you. But my friend had died… so sad he was a good man. Anyway I talked to his son who is also a policeman. He couldn't help me much, so I was sitting in a hotel room trying to decide what to do next when a plane ticket was delivered with a letter. So I flew to Seattle…"

"Naomi," Jim interrupted seeing that she was about to fly off on a Sandburg tangent. "The message?"

"Oh yes!" she said hugging Blair tight again. "It said—I took care of him before. Trust me to do so again—and she did."

"So you've been in Seattle all the time?" Simon demanded roughly trying to mask his own heighten emotions. But from Connors grin he had failed spectacularly

"Oh no, that was just the first bit of our journey. We were met at the terminal by a limousine, which took us to a helicopter that took us to some estate. It was a really lovely place with…"

"Mom who's we?" Blair demanded this time seeing the tangent this time.

Maybe Jims right there is a Sandburg zone. Not that I'll every tell him that.

"There was Josef, Nicholas, Michelle and of course little Sara. And then there was Jay; he was the one who flew us out there. But he seemed to be in control of everything…such a lovely man," she concluded dreamily.

"Where are they now mom…the others?"

"I suppose they have returned home. Jay received a call yesterday. He was very angry with whoever was on the other end at first. Yelling in various languages about how stupid something was. Then he calmed down and started to laugh. A little while later he came to see us and said we were to pack immediately so that we could leave at a moments notice. He asked me to pack little Sara's belongings such as the were. I brought them with me. Will I be able to see the dear girl Captain Banks?" Naomi enquired missing the look of disappointment on her sons face.

Before Jim could say anything though a new voice intervened.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a…B. Sandburg Major Crimes?"

"That would be me," Blair replied wondering what it could be that this young man was delivering.

"Great man, just sign here and its all yours," the jean clad waif enthused as he handed Blair a pad while reaching into his oversized bag. Jim felt himself tense but didn't move.

The young man placed a midnight blue box dressed with a silver bow on the desk and waited for Blair signature.

"Do you have a senders id?" Jim asked wary about unsolicited parcels near Blair.

"Are you Ellison?" the kid asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Jim answered puzzled.

"Well this is yours then," the kid stated handing Jim a silver envelope. Jim took it carefully then seeing it wasn't sealed opened the flap…and smiled.

"Go head chief its safe." He instructed happily, shaking his head at his fellow officers who wanted to know what the letter said.

Blair returned the pad and the young courier disappeared.

Blair knew everyone was watching but didn't really care. He needed a pick me up and Jims card made him smile.

He hurriedly untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. He was greeted to snowy white and ruby red shreds of tissue paper. He moved the paper to see what it was protecting and gasped.

Inside protective polythene lay two roses just beginning to open: one was of the deepest red the other of the purest white he had ever seen. The roses were held in a white bud vase that had figures around its base.

Blair felt his eyes burn as he took in the she-wolf with her cubs. It was just so perfect.

He carefully lifted it out and passed it to his partner.

"Its beautiful chief. Is there a card?" he asked with a grin. He knew that Blair had guessed who sent it, but you never knew.

"I didn't look. Yeah, there is…" He replied withdrawing a small silver envelope.

He silently read it,

"Brother

I'm sure I don't need to explain the symbolism of the roses or the choice of vase.

Grant me the time to be with my poor neglected partner and I will honour my promise. For every word between us is a promise. We will see each other soon. Please be patient.

I am so proud of you Little wolf.

Always your sister.

He felt Jim's hand supporting him as the tears finally fell. He handed the card to him, who quickly read it and grinned.

" Looks like you get your wish Darwin."

"What wish?" Joel demanded worried at Blair's tears.

"Star is coming back to visit Blair," Jim announced. Pleased to see the smiles break out on their friend's faces.

"Sandy that's great. I look forward to seeing Jim go a couple of rounds with her," Megan teased.

"Welcome to the life of being the youngest sibling," Rafe commiserated, him being the youngest of seven.

Naomi looked totally confused, her gaze going from one joyous face to another.

"Captain Banks, who is this Star?" she demanded.

Which set everyone else off in peals of laughter.

A/N

Just the epilogue to go.

Thanks for hanging on, but for once Real life had to take precedence. Drat it.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue:

GRADUATION DAY 11 Weeks later 

He had done it.

Amazing as it still seemed to him as he stood with the remaining 19 other cadets. He had actually done it.

Following this ceremony he would officially become one of Cascades finest, and by the end of day he would be back were he belonged, by Jim's side.

I was totally dazed when Simon announced that we could still be partners. I thought for sure he'd separate us, especially with the unit knowing, I mean its standard operating procedure for Partners to be separated. But he just munched on his unlit cigar and said he didn't want to know of anything that would bring back the pre-Sandburg Ellison and walked away. It seems that the others agreed with him

He knew that Jim was sitting near by with the other presenters, but between being stuck between the jolly green giants and the lip of his cap he couldn't see diddley

Without moving. He resisted the temptation, keeping his eyes forward just as they had all been drilled over and over and over again.

He did however spot the Gang sitting in the audience, looking like he'd never seen them before. Each of them, even Simon was in their dress uniform. He felt his heart want to explode at this ultimate expression of their acceptance of him into their ranks. And there at the end, sitting next to Joel was Naomi. As colourful and vivacious as every. Her smiles today meant so much to him. She had come a long way since her jackboots comment. Not that she would ever conform, but now she saw the faces and hearts behind the badges and uniforms.

Well of these particular pigs anyway.

Its funny that first day I thought that my journey was reaching its destination—I had found a real live Sentinel.

Little did I know that that was just the beginning. I was about to meet my destiny, all wrapped up in one grouchy, anal, hardassed cop.

I mean, I guessed it would be an adventure man. But, WOW, Indy eat your heart out.

And today a new chapter begins…Bring it on man.

"Mr Sandburg please raise your right hand and repeat after me," the police commissioner instructed the clearly nervous man. He watched him take a deep breath, raised his hand and firmly repeated the oath.

"Well done Officer Sandburg," he said as the man finished and he took his hand. He wondered what trouble would be coming his way now that the Ellison-Sandburg liaison was now official. But hell their stats were the best in the State.

His bit was done for today and he moved out of the way to allow the presenter to move forward.

Detective James Ellison was so proud of his partner he felt like he was going to pop. He had had the great honour of doing this twice before. But this time was so very special, this was his Blair. And all he could do was smile as he marched forward.

Blair watched his Sentinel come forward dressed in his Blue dress uniform, cover under his left arm and the biggest grin he had ever seen gracing his handsome face.

He pinned on the silver badge in silence, and then smartly saluted. Jim just looked into those incomparable blue eyes and hoped that Blair could read them, for he just didn't have any words.

Jim returned to his chair without a murmur, but Blair heard ever word his eyes had spoken. With you I don't need the words. I know your heart, lover.

God I can't even speak I am so happy and terrified.

He's really a cop now. Please don't let me fail him; you know how special he really is.

Let me make him happy, cause I do really love him. Amen Jim prayed silently not hearing the rest of the oaths being taken.

The benediction was done, it was over.

It was now a fact.

Officer Blair J Sandburg moved forward through the crowd to find his family. He got about 3 steps into the hall before finding himself engulfed by them all. Smiles and hugs were photographed for eternity until the memory chips were all full.

When things had quietened down slightly Jim noticed two young people standing just outside the circle of friends, trying unsuccessfully to attract Blair's attention. Both were dressed in smart black uniforms he didn't recognise, and their hearts were pounding.

"Blair," Jim called over the din. "You have visitors."

The young woman startled gaze shifted from Blair to Jim, then she smiled shyly and nodded her thanks. They moved forward together into the space that had appeared in the group.

When they reached Blair, Jim heard the heartbeats increase once again. But he sensed no danger, just excitement and apprehension.

Blair grinned happily, totally on a natural high. "Hi there. What can I do for you?"

The grin was returned and green eyes sparkled as the young man spoke.

"Hello my names Jay and this is Zan. We wanted to congratulate you before we flew home. We both graduate on Friday," He informed the group clearly even though his breathing was fast Jim noted. Then he was distracted…

"Well thank you very much," Blair stated sincerely, but his face clearly showed his puzzlement.

"Maybe I should explain?" a familiar voice declared from behind him.

Blair could feel his poor heart start to pound at the soft tones

SHES HERE—SHES HERE—SHE IS REALLY HERE—OH GEEZ

He looked to his beloved and saw him smiling, then took a deep deep breath and turned to see his Star for the first time.

It was worth the wait. For the woman before him was just as he had imagined his sister to be.

He took in her long auburn hair, her beautiful face, her pretty floral dress, but lost himself in her eyes.

"Jim," he whispered in amazement just for his Sentinel. "I have her eyes."

Then he found himself lost in her musky perfume as she hugged him tightly to her. He knew he was crying but really didn't know why. Then he looked up into her tear-filled eyes and knew. His sister was real, not the imaginings of a lonely little boy in a strange place. She was real and she loved him.

"You came you really came," he finally stated as the reality of her arms soaked in.

"Of course I came my little wolf. But not alone," she replied as she wiped away his tears with her hankie.

"Who did you come with?" Blair queried curious about anything to do with his sister. How he loved that word…Sister.

"Well these two reprobates to start with. I hope your ready for this little brother. These are my children. And supposing I don't kill them before Friday they will graduate as officers of Strathclyde police force in Scotland.

Blair found himself unable to reply as his niece and nephew decided to hug the breath out of him.

After many hugs and tears they let him go enough for him to converse.

"Hey Jim I'm an uncle twice over," Blair laughed giddy at the thought of more family for him to know and love.

"Actually its three times over," Zan blurted out only to be nipped by her brother.

"Star?" Jim demanded not looking too happy as he now closely listened and found a faster heartbeat along with her own.

"Before any one else gets on my case I did not know that I was expecting on my last…visit," she announced firmly while she smoothed back her unruly mane of Auburn hair.

"You mean to tell me you were pregnant when you went after Clelland?" Simon Banks squawked now detecting the slight roundness to her tummy.

"Why hello Captain," she smilingly greeted the outraged man. " I really have no idea whatsoever about what you a referring to."

"Now Star…" the captain began getting ready to question this intriguing woman. But found himself halted by the laughter in a new voice.

"Take it from me Captain let it go. You wont get a single straight answer for your trouble. Just a sever migraine. Take it from one who knows."

"Jay!" Naomi exclaimed hugging the tall English man with abandon. "It is so nice to see you."

"You too Ms Sandburg," the uniformed man smiled while trying to extricate himself politely. A fact that Star seemed to find extremely funny.

Jim moved closer to his mate. His need to protect on high because of the unknown people around.

"You doing okay Chief?" He quietly enquired taking in the restrained bounce in his partner. That energy just has to go somewhere.

"Yeah man. It is just a little overwhelming ya know," Blair explained smiling at the love and care in the soft blue eyes of his lover. He then looked back at his highly amused sister who was silently observing Naomi flirt outrageously with this Jay character.

"Star have you any other shocks lined up for me today?" he queried happily

"STAR is it now," jay said with a deep chuckle overhearing the question.

"Don't you dare start on me you English git," Star laughed back at him. "You nearly made us all late."

"Well you wanted us all in uniforms," he fired back. " Well those of us who can get into them…"

"Bloody pain," she muttered turning away from the grinning man knowing she'd lost that round. "I don't know about shocks, but I do have one more surprise. A good one I hope."

"Okay I trust you, what is it?" he asked glad to feel Jim's supporting hand on the small of his back.

"Not a what Blair. A who. The others are here too. But they were unsure whether they would be welcome today. After all it is your day…"

Blair eyes shone as he looked quickly around trying to see the rest of his siblings.

"Of course I want to see them. Where are they?…But before that I want to know your real name," he pleaded knowing how important this was to him.

"My name is Mrs Arizan Marcus, but it is usually shortened to Ari or Mum depending on who is screaming it. But to you my little wolf I will always be Star," she assured him sombrely as she kissed his cheek.

Jim groaned softly seeing the bounce increase and the flame of mischief ignite in those eyes as he dragged Ari to the center of the group of the most important people in his world. Happiness and pure love shone bright from every pore as he announced, "Everyone I would like you to meet officially my big sister Arizan.

Ari this is Simon Banks who I believe you drove nuts, and this is his son Darryl. This is Joel; he's taking some university courses and doing real good. These are my friends Henri and Rafe. I had to get my hair cut cause H had a real fetish about it. And this is our beautiful Australian detective Megan Connor… and this as you already know is my mom."

Jim closed his eyes and waited for the boom.

"She thinks your Jay is HOT."

"Blair Jacob Sandburg," Naomi screeched mortified at her sons words.

While everyone else laughed Ari whispered into Blair's ear knowing that Jim would pick it up.

"He is. But as well as being my Husband and father to my children. He is also my mate. Do you understand?

Blair looked over to his smiling Sentinel and softly said, "We understand perfectly."

Jim knew that his lover was still awake, but was just too comfortable in the dark silence to say anything until he had to.

The peace lasted another 5 blissful minutes.

"Jim you awake?"

"Go to sleep," Jim commanded even though he knew it was futile.

"I cant man…my brain is still fired. What a day."

Jim grinned in the darkness before reaching for the small bedside light. When his guide's brain was on the go it was pretty pointless even trying to sleep. Even when Blair had lived downstairs it had woken him.

"Okay chief, Im listening. What?"

"What do you really think about HER? I mean I know you sat and talked for ages, so what you think?"

Jim chuckled in disbelief, "This is what has that chaotic little brain of your whizzing at this time?"

Blair shifted round pulling the blankets with him before he spoke.

!Yeah…well other stuff too…but yeah. Your opinion is important to me," he said finally settling on his tummy supported by his elbows.

Jim took in how important this really was to Blair as he reclaimed some of the blanket.

"You have nothing to worry about babe. We talked about a lot of things that would bore you silly. But most of the time she wanted to talk about you, your life, our life. And I think she is intelligent, very beautiful, annoying, tough, loyal and most of all she loves you."

"What did she want to know about us?" Blair asked wondering if now the danger was past Ari had changed her mind about Blair and Jim being together.

"Basically she just wanted to make sure that I knew how very special you are. And what she'd do to me if I hurt you. She has some command of the English language believe me."

"But I'm not special, YOU are the Sentinel," Blair declared laughing at the thought that he was anything but ordinary.

But Jim wasn't having that. He pulled the smaller man up onto his chest and soundly kissed him before continuing.

"You, Blair Jacob Sandburg are one of the worlds most special treasures. And I am just the lucky bastard that gets to love you." And he kissed him again, throwing all the love in his heart into it.

"Now that we have settled that little problem," Jim said a good while later, " What else is bugging you?

Blair smiled into Jims broad chest were he now had his head pillowed.

"Its not bugging me, exactly…its just…No its silly. Lets go to sleep."

"Blair this silly has me awake at 0230. Now tell," Jim firmly advised with a little fake snarl for motivation.

Blair lifted his head and looked at his partner and wondered what hed say.

"Well it the others…I just don't feel the connection I feel with Ari. Don't get me wrong I liked them man…but I love Ari. Does that sound as bad as I think it does?"

Jim wondered about the right thing to say. It had been a moving but rather stilted reunion of siblings. It was obvious they all wanted to know each other better, to become a family but everyone was hesitant about being hurt or stepping on each other's toes.

"Chief the bond you and Ari have is obviously a strong one. The others you will just have to get to know slowly the old fashioned way. Give it five years and you'll be screaming at each other fine."

"What about Jay? I liked him."

"Me too," Jim replied thinking about the soft-spoken man. "We have quite a bit in common. He said that he thought Ari was complete now. When I asked him what he meant, he just smiled over at the two of you dancing. But I think I get it."

"Explain it to me?" Blair requested head back on Jim's warm chest.

"You were the missing piece in her life, and now she knows you are safe she is totally happy.

"Good." Was Blair's only reply.

Jims thoughts returned to the ex-British Special Ops man. As he had told Blair they had a lot in common not all of it nice. Being military Jim thought that Jay might have had a problem with their relationship, so decided to ask directly. He smiled as he remembered the mans reply.

"Jim my very smart wife has always said that true love in all its many forms is beautiful.

And the world needs masses of beauty to repair what we have done to it and ourselves."

Jim looked down at his love and found him sound asleep. As Jim carefully reached to switch off the light Blair muttered, "Love you," then softly snored.

The Sentinel smiled as he settled back down to sleep.

" I love you too Chief. I always will."

He closed his eyes on a good day with a contented sigh.

The Black jaguar looked up from his sleeping mate, his senses disturbed by a soft noise.

Into the clearing strode a white she-wolf, but the Jaguar sensed no danger from this intruder and watched silently.

She glanced at the Jaguar then focused her attention on the slumber Grey wolf, she cocked her head as if listening to each breath.

When she was ready she nodded to the still alert Jaguar and vanished on her way.

The feline listened for a while, and then relaxed.

He nuzzled his mate's ear then settled himself around him once more to sleep.

**THE END?**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this tale sorry it took so long to complete.

Be safe

Love and thanks

OwlX


End file.
